Melt the Ice
by Armonia
Summary: A new girl comes into the city who had a hard childhood. Can David help her learn that she's not as coldhearted as she thinks she is? Please R&R!
1. Meet Grim

Melting The Ice

By Armonia

Chapter 1: Meet Grim

Grim stared out the window of the train watching the scenery fly by. The brown haired sixteen year old been on the train for months now traveling from one city to the next with the rest of the orphan children. They've been traveling with an organization that is trying to show off these kids in hopes of getting them adopted but the adults wanted the little children, not the teenagers. Grim never got her hopes up but it did hurt that she kept getting looked over. So, she decided to pack up her things and head to New York City.

New York City?, she thought to herself. The organization didn't get to New York yet but she wanted to go somewhat that is entirely new. In every city that she's been in, she always got in trouble with the law. Grim blamed it on getting passed over for a six year old brat. She's actually never allowed to step foot in certain cities. Going to a new place, she thought, can be good for me…hopefully.

Grim's real name is Edna Kane but she preferred Grim. Someone took a look at her and said, "Boy, ain't this girl grim looking", and it stuck. Her father was a cop and her mother worked in a bar as the organization's people once told her. One night, her father and mother had relations in the alley behind the bar. When Grim was three, her mother was murdered by her boyfriend. She was told that she never smiled since she's been with the organization. Grim can't remember the last time she smiled a true smile, not just a forced one. Her earliest memory of her mother was…when was it?, she thought. Well, it mustn't have been a good one if she can't remember. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. New York can do me a world of good, she thought.


	2. David

-1Chapter 2: David

David watched the marble game silently as the rest of the newsies cheered on Boots or Snipeshooter or Les. He never understood the purpose of the game but he watched anyway. After a few minutes, the marble game broke up when someone announced that it was time to go back to selling their newspapers.

"So, Dave, ya going to the poker game tonight in Brooklyn?" Jack asked after he sold one of his papers.

"Oh, I don't know. I might stay home." David said.

"How come? Are you still angry about losing three dollars to Spot last month?"

"No." David said angrily, "I just don't feel like going to Brooklyn. I feel like staying home. Why can't you leave it at that?"

"Ok, Davey. What's with you lately? You've been snapping at everyone the past couple of days."

"Nothing." David said quickly then he began shouting out the lastest headline.

David has been a bit snappy the past few says. He even went off on Crutchy for no reason at all when Crutchy asked him to pass the salt at Tibby's. They won't understand, he thought. Just last week, David found out that his family owed past rent so he had to give his parents the money he was saving for college to pay the rent. He knew that his family was in dire need of the money and if he told the guys about why he's so angry, they would say that he's being selfish but he doesn't care. My future is being taken away from me, he thought sadly. First, he had to drop out of school and now, he can't go to college. He like his friends but he doesn't want to end up like them hawking the headlines for the rest of his life. He would never tell them that in fear of getting soaked.

The rest of the day went quickly. Jack and David hardly talked to each other which helped them sell more newspapers than if they carried on conversation with each other. David felt bad about snapping at Jack earlier but he didn't say sorry. David also felt bad about not going to Brooklyn. He wanted to try to win back this three dollars which he's still angry about losing and to Spot at that. David never really liked Spot and the way he acts. David thinks everything can be solved with words while Spot thinks everything can be solved with violence. That's no the way to live life, he thought.

Everyone in Tibby's greeted Jack and David when they came in. The guys were in their usual groups but David didn't feel like sitting in his with Jack, Race, Mush, and Kid Blink. Instead, he said his hellos then sat down at an empty table away from everyone. He heard some of the guys whisper things about him but he didn't bother turning around to address them. It's not worth it, he thought.

"Excuse me but is this seat taken?" a female voice asked.

David looked up to find a young girl standing behind the empty chair that was across from him. She was holding a small suitcase. The girl has brown hair that hung straight to her shoulders and she was wearing a light blue dress that looked almost faded. Her skin was like sickly white with no sign of a smile. Her eyes seem sad, he thought which made him feel sad.

"Can you speak English?" she asked after a while.

"You better answer her, Davey." he heard Race call.

"Umm…what?" David finally asked.

"Is this seat taken?" the girl repeated.

"Oh, no, you can sit." he said quickly as he got up.

She stared at him for a few seconds before she took her seat. He was taller than her, she noticed. She hates to look up at people. Besides the little children at the organization, she was the shortest of the teenagers. He sat down quickly after her while the guys in the diner cheered for the boy for having a girl at his table. I hope they don't think I'm going to let this boy take me home, she thought. The girl looked at the menu on the chalkboard and calculated the bill. The organization only gave her money for the train ticket and five dollars to get her started in her new life. Until I can get a job, she thought, this money have to go a long way.

"Are you new to New York?" he asked which made the girl lose her concentration.

"I came in on the train this morning." she said quickly then she went back to her calculations.

"Where did you come from?" he asked.

"St. Louis." she said, shortly.

"Oh, is it nice there?"

"I guess so. I never really get out much. What taste good here that's cheap?" she asked.

"Umm…the roast beef is tasty and filling." he answered as he looked at the menu.

"I guess I'll have that. Do you know where there's a bed for rent?"

"You have no where to live?" he asked. "No family?"

"If I had family, I would be with them now, wouldn't I?" she asked, harshly.

"It was just a question. You don't have to be rude about it." he snapped back at her.

"Then don't ask stupid questions." she said. David sighed and looked away from her. The girl sighed also, "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. I'm tried and hungry and had a long train ride."

David looked back at her. The girls showed no kind of emotion since she sat down so he can't tell if she truly meant what she said. It's almost like I'm talking to Spot, he thought. He's sure that the girl had a long train ride. St. Louis is quite far away from New York. He decided to let it go this time.

"I'll pay for your dinner and, if you don't mind sharing a room with a bunch of loud guys, I could get you a bed to rent and a job tomorrow." David offered.

"What kind of job?" she asked cautiously.

"Selling newspapers. I know there's a bed open at the Newsboy Lodging House. They won't mind sharing a room with a girl. They're my friends. I know they'll be respectful toward you. You have my word." he answered.

"I don't even know you." she said.

"My name's David Jacobs. I'm a newsie too but I don't live at the lodging house. What's your name?"

"Well…my given name is Edna Kane but I prefer to be called Grim. Please don't ask. I don't feel like explaining."

Grim? That explains it, he thought, that's probably why she looks so sad. He motioned her to follow him and they went over to Jack who was in the middle of telling a wild story to Race, Mush, and Blink about what he did to the Delancys that afternoon before the marble game. David stood patiently as he waited to the story to end but he would roll his eyes once in a while when Jack made up things. After what seemed like forever, Jack was finally done.

"Jack," David said quickly before Jack had time to start another story, "this is Grim. She wants to join the newsies. Is that bed still open?"

"I believe so." Jack said while studying Grim, "That's an interesting name."

"I like it." Grim said coldly.

"We're gonna have a girl staying with us?" Mush asked.

"It's not like she's going to be the only girl that ever lived and worked with you guys." David suddenly snapped.

"We know that, Dave. It's just all the others got married." Blink chimed in.

"Or went back home because they couldn't handle the life." Mush added.

"Well…I can handle anything life hands me and I ain't getting married anytime soon." Grim said.

"Ok then sit and we'll talk. Grab a chair, Dave." Jack said.

Mush moved into the booth a little more to let Grim sit down and David pulled up a chair to the table. Maybe this David guy isn't that bad, Grim thought as she watched him for the corner of her eye.


	3. The Talk

Chapter 3: The Talk

Grim was surprised to see the room at the lodging house was so messy but she had practice at not letting her surprise show. There were dirty clothes everywhere and beds were unmade except for one which Grim concluded was now hers. She heard one of the little boys tell her that it's usually more clean but she wasn't really paying attention to him. She turned around to find David standing near the door talking to a boy with a crutch. Grim quietly walked over to the only tidy bed and sat down with her suitcase lying next to her.

"You found your bed." David said when he made it over to her.

"It wasn't that difficult." she said flatly. David was about to say something but Grim stopped him, "Don't snap at me."

"They're going to Brooklyn for a poker game." David said instead.

"Where's Brooklyn?" she asked. David was surprised to hear that but then he remembered that Grim wasn't from around here.

"It's over the bridge." he answered.

"Are you going?"

"No. I'm staying home. I'm not in the mood for a poker game."

"Would your parents mind if you stay here with me for a little bit?" she asked. She didn't want to admit to herself that she's scare of staying by herself here alone.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind." he said.

Grim nodded then she turned her attention to the guys in the room. They were getting ready to go to Brooklyn. By the way they're getting ready, she thought, there must be girls at this thing. The guys were putting on clean shirts and fixing their hair. All were getting ready except for one. The boy with the crutch was lying on his bed with his eyes close. Grim could tell he wasn't sleeping. A few minutes later, a girl walked in. Jack greeted her as David made his was over to her. She must be their trick, Grim thought. Grim put her suitcase on the floor then she laid down and closed her eyes.

When Grim opened her eyes again, the room was empty except for David and the boy with the crutch. They were sitting on his bed talking. I must have fallen asleep, Grim thought as she sat up. David and the boy stopped talking and looked at her which made her feel uncomfortable.

"Did everyone go to the poker game?" she asked.

"Yeah, about an hour and a half ago." David answered then he quickly pointed to the boy, "This is Crutchy."

"Heya." he said half heartily.

"Hey." Grim said matching he tone. "How come you didn't go?"

"I have a headache." Crutchy answered.

"Who was the girl?" she asked.

"That was my sister, Sarah. She's seeing Jack." David said.

Grim nodded. She still looks like a trick, she thought. She fixed her hair then made her way to the bed near Crutchy's. Crutchy looked more sick than he should be with just a headache, she noticed. She ca also tell that she was right by the look in David's eyes. It wasn't a headache that's keeping Crutchy bedridden. Without thinking, Grim put her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature.

"You're hot." she said then she removed her hand, "You should lay down."

"I was. I needed to get a drink of water." Crutchy answered, "I'm fine."

"Grim," David said, trying to get the subject off of Crutchy because he knows how much Crutchy hates being the center of attention, "Do your parents know you're here in New York?"

"My parents are gone." she answered.

"Oh, they passed away? I'm sorry to hear that." David said.

"My mom died when I was three and my dad left once he buttoned up his pants. You don't have to look so sad, David. I'm not."

"But they're your parents." he urged.

"And I'm not upset." she answered.

"Before there's a big fight, can you two take it outside? My head is starting to hurt again." Crutchy jumped in quickly.

Grim didn't say anything. Instead, she got up and went into the hallway. David joined her a few minutes later. They just stood in the hallway in silence for a while not looking at each other. It was so quiet they could hear Crutchy weezing and Kloppman talking to himself. Grim look up at David to find him staring at her. It startled her but she didn't move.

"Was she a good mother?" he asked.

"She was a whore." she answered.

"Why are you like this?" he snapped at her.

"Why am I like what?"

"Like this. You're so cold. I didn't once see you show any kind of emotion, even when you was concerned about Crutchy. How did you get this way?" he said, raising his voice a bit.

"How about you? Have you always been this snappy towards people?" she asked, calmly.

"No but I have a good reason for that." he said.

"Really? What's your reason?"

"I can't go to college." he answered quickly without thinking. Grim stared at him. David sighed, "I was saving money for college but I had to give it to my parents for rent. I saved it for the past two years. I was going to go to a great school and be the only person form my family to get a great education but that's gone now."

"That's why you're being snappy?" Grim asked.

"You think I'm being selfish." he stated.

"Well…you needed the money for rent but you shouldn't be the one to take care of your family. Your chance at a great education isn't gone. It's just temporarily put aside. You just have to put money aside again." she encouraged.

David knew she was right. He was also shocked to find how easy it was to tell all this to Grim. He's been giving everyone a bad attitude and couldn't bring himself to tell any of them what's wrong with him. Not even Ma Papa who I really should be talking to, he thought. David rubbed the back of his neck as he sat on the top step. Grim walked past him and sat sown on the step two steps down from David. She fixed her dress then looked up at him.

"You're a newsie because your family needed the money?" she asked.

"Papa got hurt at the factory and his arm haven't healed yet." he answered, "My younger brother and I sell newspapers. Sarah makes cloths."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"You're very responsible at sixteen. Not many boys your age can say that about themselves." she said.

"I have great parents." he said which made Grim think.

"You wanted to know why I'm like this?" she asked. David nodded. She took a deep breath then she began, "After my mother died, I was put into an organization that travels around the county with orphans trying to get them adopted. I was always passed over for a younger, cuter child. The people at the organization would yell at me to smile more but I couldn't. There was no need to be happy when I know there's no use for it. I was passed over for the last time. I couldn't take it anymore. I'm sixteen. I can't pretend that I'm going to get a family. I accept that and I'm moving on."

"You can still have a family, Grim." he assured her.

"You know what? There are three kinds of people in this world, David. The ones who can fool around all day without getting anything down with their lives; the ones who is responsible and positive, like you; and the ones who's cold and dead inside, like me. Do me a favor and don't waste you time on me. I'm called Grim for a reason." she explained then she got up to leave but David grabbed her arm before she walked past him.

"You're not cold and dead inside, Grim. I just can't believe that." he said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because you're worried about Crutchy. If you're so cold and dead inside like you say you are, you wouldn't care if he has a fever or how sick he is. You care, Grim." he said, quietly so Crutchy wouldn't hear David talking about him.

"I have to put my things away." Grime said as she pulled her arm out of his grip then she headed in to the room.


	4. Meeting Spot

Chapter 4: Meeting Spot

Grim sat down on some crates in the distribution center after she go her stack of newspapers. Instead of looking through the paper to find a good story, she watched the boys either look through the paper or play around with each other. Slowly, the guys got in their selling groups. Grim stayed on the crate.

"Who is your partner?" Mush asked her.

"I guess I don't have one." she answered.

"You can sell with me and Blink if you want." he offered. She was about to answer when David came up to them.

"It's OK, Mush. She'll sell with me and Jack today." he answered for her.

"OK. See you two at Tibby's tonight." Mush said then he ran off to catch up to Blink.

"Come on. We're about to leave." David said. Grim didn't say anything. She just grabbed her newspapers and followed silently behind David.

The day went by quickly. Grim had a hard time "improving the truth" though. Jack was trying to teach her like he taught David but she kept questioning everything he said which annoyed the hell out of him. Grim sold most of her papers and David helped her sell the rest. After the selling was over, the three of them headed to Tibby's.

Grim noticed that the people from last night was at Tibby's. And, I'm guessing, in their usual groups, she thought. She also noticed one other boy was there that wasn't there last night. The boy called Jack and David over to his table. Jack went right away while David stayed behind with Grim. Right away, Grim didn't like this boy. Then again, she thought, I don't really like anyone. Suddenly, she felt something inside her that she never felt before. What was it? Could it be guilt? She did think that David was a good person and she may like him as a friend but she couldn't be sure. She never had a friend before.

"Well, today is your lucky day." David mumbled.

"How come?" she asked.

"You're going to meet Spot Conlon. Come on. He'll be angry if we make him wait." David said then they made their way to his table and sat down.

"So, you must be the new newsie." Spot said after he studied her for a minute.

"I must be." Grim answered.

"Getting smart with me?" Spot snapped.

"Maybe." she simply said.

"Do you know who I am?"

"A snappy boy with a cane." she said.

"She's form out of state." David said quickly, "She's not familiar with the way things work."

"She better learn." Spot answered, "And you might want to get her better selling clothes."

"Better clothes?" Grim asked as she smooth out her skirt, "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"You're in a dress. How are you going to run from the bulls if you're in a dress? You need pants. It'll be easier for you to climb fire escapes if you're in pants. You'll also be needing to learn how to fight. Just because you're a girl doesn't mean people won't go after you if there were to be a borough war." Spot explained.

Grim stared at him for a moment. She wasn't about to change everything about herself. She like her dresses and she hate fights. She always uses her words and the kids at the organization always saw things her way. Did the girls who lived at the lodging house have to change their look took?, she thought. She would rather be homeless and jobless than take orders from him.

"I'm not going to learn how to fight," Grim finally said, "and I'm not changing my clothes."

"Is she always like this?" Spot asked Jack.

"I believe she is." Jack answered.

"She's good at selling the papes." David pointed out.

"How? She wouldn't improve the headline." Jack said.

"OK but she sold almost all of her papers without it." David said, raising his voice a bit in anger, "She's good at selling. That's all that should matter instead of what's she's wearing."

"Temper, temper." Grim said quietly which made David stare at her. "What?"

"I don't need you mocking me." David snapped at her.

"Well…actually, I wasn't mocking you. I was just letting you know about your temper." she said calmly.

"Whatever. I don't need you to be talking to me like that. I'm not a child." he almost yelled.

"Once again…don't snap at me. I'm not your girl." she snapped back.

"Are they always like this?" Spot asked.

"They were nicer to each other earlier." Jack said, feeling confused.

"I don't want you to be my girl." David said to Grim.

"Good because I would rather die than be involved with you." Grim said.

"Well…fine." David said as he folded his arms in front of him like a child.

"Fine." Grim said quietly.

"Are you two finish yet?" Spot asked, frustrated.

"I'm not changing my clothes and I'm not going to fight." Grim repeated.

"Then how are you going to defend yourself if, say, Queens attach you all?" Spot asked.

"Have I met Queens?" Grim asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Spot almost yelled.

"She's new, Spot. Giver her a break." David jumped in.

"But everyone knows what Queens is." Spot said.

"Queens is near Brooklyn." Jack told Grim.

"Well, if…Queens…attack us, then I'll defend myself my way. Don't worry about it." Grim said.

"That's all well and good but-" Spot started.

"I said don't worry about it." Grim said again.

"There's no talking to her, is there?" Spot asked no one in particular.

"Apparently not." David mumbled but Grim heard him.

How could he say that after the talk we has last night?, she thought. She listened to his selfish problem and even tried to help him. She knew she could be stubborn at times but she always listened to whoever was talking to her. She just have a different way of solving problems. She can handle herself in a fight. At least, I think I can, she thought. Plus, she doesn't have to make up headlines to sell her newspapers. She was nice to people all day and struck up a conversation with them and they were willing to buy a newspaper from her. She doesn't have to listen to this kid. Spot Conlon means nothing to her.

David, however, means something. Grim doesn't know what it is but it has to be something. That comment really hurt her but she doesn't know why. It's not like I want to be his girl, she thought. She didn't want to be anyone's girl. Then why am I feeling like this?, she thought. She had to snap out of it. Without saying a word, she got up and went outside.

"Spot doesn't like you." she heard David say from behind her a few minutes later.

"Do you think I care?" she asked.

"He doesn't like you because you two are the same." he continued.

"I'm nothing like him."

"Well…your attitudes are the same. That's about it."

"You think I'm hare to talk to?" she asked quickly.

"No. Actually, I find it easy to talk to you. Maybe a little too easy." he answered. "I just said that because I was mad."

"Does the lodging house has a kitchen?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Um…it should but I don't know if it's full of food. Why?"

"Crutchy is still sick. I want to make him soup tonight." she answered.

"You can cook?" he asked, sounding a bit too surprised.

"You, I can cook. I'm not completely useless." she snapped.

"I never said you was useless and don't you snap at me. I was trying to be nice to you, Grim. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I have to go if I want the soup to be done in time before lights out." Grim said as she turn to walk to the lodging house. David threw his hands up in defeat then went back inside Tibby's.


	5. The Talk Part 2

Chapter 5: The Talk Part 2

Grim finished the soup minutes before the guys got back to the lodging house. David wasn't among them though. When Grim asked Jack where David was, he told her that David didn't feel like coming by but he'll stop by for a few minutes to pick up his little brother, Les. Grim didn't ask anymore questions. I know why he didn't want to come over, she thought. She silently went over to Crutchy's bed. He wasn't sleeping. How could he with all the noise, she thought. She gently shook him.

"What?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"I saw that you stayed in today so I decided to make you some soup. It'll help your…headache. Come on. Sit up." Grim said as she helped him sit up with one hand while carefully holding the bowl of soup with the other. Once he was up, Grim carefully handed it to him then she sat on the other end of his bed.

"Thanks. It looks good." Crutchy said then he took a sip. "Taste good too."

"Thanks. There's more from where that came from. I made a big pit in the kitchen." she said. Crutchy just nodded. She thought for a moment then said, "Doyou like Spot Conlon?"

"Spot is…um…Spot." he answered.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well, Spot is a good leader. He looks out for his boys and he looks out for New York. Nothing goes down without his say so. That's why Brooklyn gets so much respect."

"He wanted me to learn how to fight and wear boy clothes. Did the other girls who lived here follow those rules?"

"They did. One girl was such a great fighter, she went to sell in Brooklyn because she thought Spot was a better leader than Jack. She thought she'll be able to see more wars in Brooklyn than here."

"Does she see more wars?"

"Yeah. Some other leaders try to take sown Spot but it's a waste of time. Brooklyn will always win. They're good fighters."

"What about their clothes? Do they dress like everyone else?" she asked.

"They never had a problem with it. Clothes are just clothes. It doesn't make you who you are. Spot just think it's better if girls were wearing our clothes because it's easier to fight in pants than in a skirt." he answered then he went back to his soup.

Grim looked towards the door and saw that the doorway was empty. All over the room, the boys were doing their own things. Race, Blink, Spot, Snitch, and Jack were playing poker, the little boys were playing marbles, and everyone else were talking. Everyone was her but David. And that's a good thing because we'll just be at each other's throat, she thought. She also wished that Spot wasn't in the same room as her because she didn't like his "better than thou" attitude.

"Davey should be here soon." Crutchy suddenly said which made Grim turn to him quickly.

"I wasn't looking for David." Grim answered.

"Sure and I'm going to walk with the crutch one day." he laughed.

"He didn't come here because of me." she said quietly.

"Hey, you don't know that. Jack said that he didn't feeling coming over. He's been in a bad mood for a couple of days. Maybe he just wants some time by himself without Les around." he explained.

"That's true. Would you like some more soup?"

"Yes, please. Thanks." Crutchy said with a weak smile. Grim took the bowl and went downstairs.

While she was coming downstairs, she noticed David standing by the counter flipping through the sign-in book. Grim stopped on the third step up from the bottom and silently stared at him. How long has he been down here?, she thought. Why should she care anyway? Just minutes ago, she was glad he wasn't here. She was having a nice conversation with Crutchy and, no matter what he says, she wasn't thinking about David. She quickly went down the last three steps as quietly as possible and headed for the kitchen but David stopped her by talking.

"Did Crutchy like your soup?" she asked.

"Yeah. I was about to get him another bowl." she answered. "I think Les isn't done with his marble game."

"Oh, I didn't come here to get him yet."

"Then why are you here?"

"Well…Sarah's at home talking with Ma about who knows what and he's hysterical. Papa even had to step pit for a bit." he answered.

"Don't you have any other place to go? Don't you have any other friends?" she suddenly snapped. David was about to snap back at her but he took a deep breath instead.

"No, I don't. My friends form school doesn't want anything to do with me since I dropped out and became a newsie. I mean they like I do but they think they're better than me because I have to help my family and they can do whatever they want. They doesn't' have to work and watch their little brother while they work and make sure the Delanceys stay way from their sister." he said, raising his voice with every sentence.

"Is that why she was hysterical?" Grim asked.

"I don't know. Anything Papa or I tried to open the bedroom door to find out what's wrong, Ma always slams it shut." he sighed, "I could be about anything; work, Jack, the Delanceys. I don't know. Maybe its just women's things."

"All I can say is don't worry about it too much. I'm sure it's really important, she'll tell you as soon as possible."

"You really think so?" David asked in a concerned voice.

"You're her brother. Trust me. If she has a big problem, she'll tell you the things she won't tell your parents. True?"

She was right and he knew it. He remembers all the things his brother and sister told him that they would never tell their parents and he has done the same to them. Sarah would tell me if something terrible has happened, he thought. He didn't say anything to Grim. All he did was nod.

"All right, then." Grim said quickly.

"Are you still upset with me?" David asked.

"I guess not. I was just getting annoyed with Spot." she answered.

"Spot could do that sometimes."

"I have to get Crutchy more soup." she said then she headed into the kitchen with David behind her.

Grim kind of wished he wasn't there right now. She was feeling all kinds of emotions that she wasn't used to feeling which included concern for David's family and guilt for snapping at him for no reason when she first talked to him tonight. He was nice to her and all she was worried about was trying to make him leave. She taught herself from an early age never to feel anything that will lead her to pain but David was trying to break through that wall. What about Crutchy?, she thought, You're worried about Crutchy's health. That's different though because she was always worried and concerned about the sick. She seen too many kids die due to illnesses.

"The soup smells great. Who taught you to cook?" David asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"The women workers at the organization. They wanted all the girls to learn how to cook so they don't have to be a burden on their new families. They also taught us how to sew, wash clothes, take care of babies and small children, and how to keep a house clean. We were also taught how to read and write." she explained.

"Did you like it there?"

"It was as close to a home as I got."

"But did you like it?" he asked again. "You can have a home but you don't necessarily have to like it. The guys call this place home but I know most, if not all, don't want to be here for the rest of their lives."

"I found it…livable."

"Ok." David said as he let out a small laugh. Grim stared at him. He sighed, "You know, Grim, it's Ok to laugh once in a while. It's not going to hurt you."

"How do you know?" Grim suddenly snapped. "How do you know that it won't hurt to laugh or to love or to let myself be happy for once? It's easy for you because it's second nature to you. You had all that in your life. It hurts when you don't have that in your life because you don't know how it's suppose to feel like. Don't tell me that it's not going to hurt me."

"I wasn't saying it to make you angry, Grim. I was just trying to help you."

"I don't need you to help me and I certainly don't need you to save me from myself. I survived this long looking out for myself and acting the way I do. You don't mean anything to me and neither does your words."

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Edna." David said loudly to get her attention but all he got a hard slap across the face.

"Don't ever use my given name." she demanded.

They both stood in the middle of the kitchen staring at each other. Grim felt bad about slapping David. She never laid a hand on a person before. It's just that he said my name, she thought. She hated when people used her given name. She can't even remember if her own mother called her by her given name. She didn't get her nickname until she was in the organization but maybe her mother had her own little nickname for Grim. Grim never wanted anyone to call her by her given name, not even her husband if she ever change her mind and get married. How could David know how she felt about that?

"David," she said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"I like you, Grim. I really do and I want you to be happy. You're starting a new life. Why don't you make it a good one by changing your view of life?" he asked.

"I don't know if I want to change my view." she answered, honestly.

"You're too good to be this miserable." he said. Grim rolled her eyes as she poured soup into the bowl. David took the bowl out of her hand, "I know you don't believe that but you are. You have a heart. You care about Crutchy and you care about my words. If you really don't care about my words, you wouldn't have gotten angry earlier at Tibby's. Make your new life worth something."

"If you want me to make my new life worth something," she said as she took back the bowl then began to walk away, "show me there's something out there for me."

"Grim," David said quickly before she left the kitchen, "I'm going to show you. I promise."

"Whatever you say, David." she said then she left.


	6. Being Nice

Chapter 6: Being Nice

Grim sat in the bench watching David sell his newspapers. Jack didn't sell this day because he was concerned about Sarah, so David agreed to share half of the money he gets today. David had to get extra papers to sell just so he can break even by the end of the day. Grim was done with her stack hours ago. She wanted to offer David some help but she was still angry with him. Swallow your pride, she thought, he's doing this for his family.

"Would you like some help?" she finally asked.

"This is hopeless." he said as he sat next to Grim, "Nobody wants newspapers at this time of day."

"I'm guessing that's a no." she said to herself. She sighed loudly then said, "Did you find out what's wrong with Sarah?"

"She's having trouble with her boss. He's letting go of about ten girls and there's word going around that she's one of the ten. We can't afford her losing the job at the factory." he answered.

"There's tons of factories around the city, ain't there? I'm sure she can get a job at one of those."

"We tried to tell her that but she's upset about getting fired."

"She's not fired yet. She shouldn't worry about it. It's just a rumor. Maybe it's not true." Grim offered. David didn't say anything but he nodded. Grim thought for a moment then she held out her small change purse. "You can have my money. I still have the money from the organization."

"I can't take your money, Grim. You should save it."

"Save it for what?" she asked, "My new life?"

"Save it so you can get out of the lodging house one day. Everything will be fine. Keep your money." he said as he gently pushed the change purse back to Grim.

"What are you going to do with the rest of the newspapers?" she asked.

"I got to eat my losses. Nobody wants them." she answered then he counted his change, "When I give Jack his share, that'll leave me with less than my usual share. Les will have his usual share if he didn't spend half on candy with Snipes and Boots."

"Take the money," Grim demanded as she tossed the change purse at David, "and I don't want to hear it anymore."

Grim leaned back and folded her arms in front of her. She refuse to allow herself to look at David although she could feel him staring at her. You did the right thing, she thought. She was happy or, at least, she thinks she feels happy. She wanted to feel happy because she wants to help David. She finally built up enough courage to look at him and, sure enough, he was staring at her.

"Be quiet." she said quickly.

"I'll pay you back."

"Sure." she said quietly.

"How's Crutchy?" he asked, changing the subject.

"He's doing better. He just needs a little bed rest and some soup. He should be on his feet in no time. It's nothing serious." she answered.

"That's good to hear. He get sick a lot and I know the guys are worried about him."

"Crutchy's a good guy. I had fun talking to him last night. He's funny."

"He made you laugh?" David asked, surprised.

"He was funny but I didn't laugh. I didn't feel like it."

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" he blurred out.

"Um…do you think that's a good idea for me to come over for dinner when you family is in financial trouble?"

"Right." he said then he thought for a moment, "May I take you out to dinner then?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?" he asked. "I'm sure my parents will allow me to have some money to take you out."

"It's not that, David. It's just…I don't think I would be very good company." she answered.

"You're making good company now. Come on, Grim. I want to take you out for dinner tonight."

"I guess there's no way out of this, is there?"

"Not really." he laughed.

"I guess I'll go with you." she sighed.

"I'll pick you up at the lodging house at eight-thirty." he said as they got up and started walking down the street.

Grim noticed that they were walking so close together that she could nearly touch his hand without even trying. She was going to go on her very first date tonight. She suddenly felt very nervous and that was a feeling that wasn't foreign to her. She always felt nervous whenever she had to get looked over by adults looking for children to adopt but this was a different nervous. This was a good kind of nervous. She gets to dress up and feel all girly. That was foreign to her. Although she loves wearing dresses, she never felt like a girl because none of the boys at the organization noticed her like that before. She have been interested in some of the boys her age but she never had the courage to go up to them.

"Hey, Mouth," Spot's voice broke into her thoughts, "Where's Cowboy?"

Grim looked around and found that they were a few feet away from Tibby's. Spot was coming up to them from the opposite direction. Grim wasn't too happy to see him. She haven't talked to him since yesterday at Tibby's. Crutchy did tell her a few things about Spot like how great a leader he is and how he helped with the strike. Since Crutchy was speaking so highly of him, she decided to give him a chance. A small chance but a chance none the less.

"He's with Sarah. Do you want me to take you to him?" David asked when Spot go to them.

"Um…no, don't worry about it. He owes me money for the poker game and I needed to collect. I got a date tonight." he answered then he looked at Grim, "How ya doing, Sweet Face?"

"Why did you call him Mouth?" she asked, ignoring the nickname.

"My nickname is The Walking Mouth." David answered.

"Did she calm down from yesterday?" Spot asked.

"Sarah?"

"Girlie over here." he answered, leaning his head toward Grim.

"Calm down?" Grim asked, loudly.

"She's calm." David assured him as he quickly glanced at Grim.

"How's Brooklyn doing?" Grim reluctantly asked.

"How's Brooklyn?" Spot asked, surprised, "You wouldn't say two words to me last night and now you want to know how's Brooklyn doing?"

"Just answer the question and don't be difficult." Grim said.

"Stop being so rude." David snapped at her.

"I wasn't being rude. I'm trying to be nice to Fido."

"Spot." David corrected her quickly.

"I was close." Grim said and Spot stared at her, "I knew it was a name a person would call a dog. How's Brooklyn doing?"

"Brooklyn's doing fine." he answered the he turned to David, "I heard form my birds that Bear's gang was thinking about messing with Brooklyn but I got it taken care of…until he gets restless again. Tell Jack about that so he can look out for Bear."

"I will." David said, nodding.

"Also, there's going to be a poker game at Irving Hall with the other leaders to talk about Bear and to catch up on some other things that we were talking bout last month. It'll be next week. Tell Jack about it and I want to see you there." Spot demanded.

"I'll be there," David said, "and I'll tell him."

"Can I come too?" Grim quickly asked which mad the boys stare silently at her, "What?"

"Why would you want to go to the meeting?" David asked, "I'm sure nothing will be of any interest to you."

"I like playing poker." she answered.

"Where did you learn to play poker?" Spot asked.

"I would sneak away from the workers at the organization to go to the bars and watched the men in there play cards while we were in the different cities. I think I'm fairly good at it." Grim explained.

"Well…if you think you're good, come play next week. I don't mind taking your money." Spot laughed.

"Funny." Grim mumbled.

"Anyway, I'm going into Tibby's. You two coming?" he asked.

"In a few minutes." David answered. "We'll be in there soon."

Spot nodded as he left David and Grim. David sighed as he switched his stack of newspapers from one arm to the other. Grim could tell that David had a lot more on his shoulders than just his family's problems. She noticed how relaxed he was while they were talking before Spot showed up but David got stiff when Spot gave him orders. Maybe David needs tonight's date so he can lighten up too, she thought. Grim slowly walked around David so that she was in front of him.

"We don't have to go inside." Grim said quietly.

"We have to. I bet Spot still have things to tell me." David answered.

"Spot can wait. His royal highness can spend a few minutes without his two lapdogs."

"I'm not his lapdog!" David yelled, "And you're not going to the meeting next week."

"Why can't I?" Grim asked in an even voice.

"Because I know what goes on there. They talk about the topic of the night for a half an hour then they start drinking. When they're drunk, anything can happen. No meeting is complete without a fight and someone taking a girl out to the alley. I'm looking out for you, Grim. I don't want you to come." he explained.

"Fine." she shrugged.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"Fine. I'll stay at the lodging house and play poker with the guys there."

"You're not going to fight with me?"

"Um…no."

"Oh." David said, feeling confused.

"So…can we not go inside?" she asked.

"Fine." he said as he glanced at the windows of Tibby's, "I can come back later to pick up Les. Let's go."

They walked in silence for a few minutes then they got to an apartment building. Grim didn't ask him where they were. She was enjoying the comfortable silence. Today was the first day that she felt comfortable around him. She followed him up the steps and onto the roof. In the middle of the roof was a wooden table with benches and a line with clothes on it. David sat on the table and put the stack of newspapers next to him. Grim, on the other hand, sat on the bench in front of him.

"Where are we?" she finally asked.

"I live here." she answered.

"On the roof?"

"No. I live in an apartment."

"I knew that. I was trying to make you laugh." she said.

"You're bad at it." he said.

"I know." she said quietly then she sighed, "Why did we come to the roof?"

"I don't feel like seeing Sarah and Jack right now." he answered. Grim nodded. David quickly glanced at the newspapers then back at Grim, "Can we talk?"

"Sure." she answered as she got up on the bench and sat down next to him on the table.

"Sometimes I have thoughts of leaving New York. I just want to pack up everything and leave without saying goodbye to anyone. I'm sixteen and I feel like I'm sixty. I shouldn't feel like that, not now. I love my parents more than anything in this world but I don't think I can do it anymore. I don't want to sell newspapers for the rest of my life and I don't want to be like Jack and Spot. Papa won't let go of the thought that the factory will give him his job back but they already hired his replacement. I feel like yelling at him and try to get that through his head. He has to think of the family. I can't take it anymore. I can't stay here." he said then he took a deep breath, "Tell me honestly, Grim. Does this make me a bad person?"

"No, it doesn't. It's understandable that you feel that way. I would be worried if you didn't." she answered.

"I feel bad about having those thoughts though."

"That's understandable too. They're your family and you don't want to disappoint them. Any kid would feel bad about thinking that."

"Whenever I overhear my parents talk about the rent or food, I feel like screaming. If Sarah gets fired, everything is on me and Less but that's not enough. I have no one to talk this over with and the guys won't understand."

"Well, you can always talk to me," she offered, "and, if you ever decide to leave, I'll come with you."

David stared at her in surprise. He can tell that she was being nice to him. She was different today. She was nice to him all day and haven't rose her voice once to him. He wondered what changed. May it was something to do with what happened in the kitchen last night, he thought. His cheek still stung a bit from the slap. He quickly looked down at his hands and stared at his ink stained fingers. He suddenly couldn't look at her.

"You don't have to go out with me tonight." he said quietly.

"I want to." she said, matching his tone. He still wouldn't look at her. "I really want to."

"Why have you been so nice to me today?" he asked as he looked back at her.

"I'm trying not to be miserable." she answered. "You want me to be happy and I'm trying to do that. You know, David, that you're the only person who ever really wanted to help me. I really appreciate that. I know I don't show it but I do. I like you too."

"You do?" he asked, surprised.

"I don't show emotion but that doesn't mean I don't feel it." she answered.

"I didn't mean that you're heartless. I'm just surprise that you like me. I thought you didn't when you slapped me last night."

"I'm sorry again about that. I have issues about my name." she said as she looked down at her lap.

"I think your name is nice."

"I can't remember if my mother ever said it." she whispered.

"Do you ever miss her?"

"How can you miss someone you never known?"

"She was still your mother. I'm sure, deep down inside, you really do miss her. Any child would miss their mother even if they don't remember her."

"I don't miss her and she got what she deserves. You can't make a whore into a mother. She only cared about her johnnies."

"How do you know? You can only go by what the organization tells you about her but how do you know that's the truth?" he asked. She finally looked back to him. "She could have been a good person."

"I would rather think of her as a dirty whore."

"Why? You never told me why you want to think about her like that."

"It make things easier if I do."

"You mean you don't have to feel anything for her."

"I can't waste feelings on someone I can't love. She never loved me because, if she had, she would have stopped whoring around and took care of me."

"Well…if she did, we wouldn't have met." she pointed out.

"I know I'm being nice today but I'm the one with the screwed up thoughts, remember?"

"I just meant that…I wouldn't have found someone as good as you if she didn't leave you."

Grim knew he was right. He was trying to show her there's something out in the world for her and, she's guessing, that something could be their friendship. She would like nothing else in her life than a friend as nice and thoughtful as David. She wanted to smile at him but she was afraid her mouth ill hurt too much from it. Instead, she awkwardly patted his shoulder which made him laugh.

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story. I've been really busy but I promise there will be another update soon.


	7. Messing Up A Good Thing

Chapter 7: Messing Up A Good Thing

Grim stood in front of Crutchy and waited for his reaction to her dress. For her date with David, she decided to wear her white dress with the pink sash that she usually wore when waiting for the parents-to-be. It was also her favorite dress. She wanted to look nice for David and she wanted to feel like a lady.

"Well?" she finally asked.

"I like the dress. I think Davey will like it." Crutchy answered cheerfully. "Are you nervous about the date?"

"Sort of." she said then she sat down next to him and sighed, "I don't know about this."

"What's wrong? Don't you want to go out with David?"

"I do but…I don't know." she sighed. "It's going to be different. It's not going to be like when we sell newspapers."

"Well, of course not. If it was, then it wouldn't be a date."

"Does he really like me?"

"I've known Davey for a while now and he has never asked a girl out on a date. This is big for him."

"Grim!" Kloppman called from downstairs, "Come down here!"

"Good luck!" Crutchy called as Grim left the room.

Grim tried to take her time going downstairs so that it wouldn't seem like she was in a big rush. When she got downstairs, she found David leaning against the counter talking to Kloppman. David was very cleaned up and he was even wearing a tie and a vest. David turned and smiled at her as she came up to them. Kloppman shook his head as he walked into the backroom.

"You look nice." David said.

"So do you." she said back.

"Thank you." he said then they stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before he said, "I want to take you to this great diner."

"It's not Tibby's because we already been there." she answered.

"No, it's not Tibby's." he laughed, "I use to eat at this diner for lunch when I use to go to school. They have great food."

"Well, I'm all for great food." Grim said, trying to sound happy but it only made David laugh harder.

"Good try." he said after he was done.

"I really am happy about this." she assured him.

"I know," he said seriously, "and so and I. Let's go."

The date was wonderful. David wasn't lying about the food at the other diner which was a few blocks away from Tibby's. Most of the people who was there were probably over the age of fifty and the women thought the sight of Grim and David together was the sweetest thing they ever saw. David thought that was nice but Grim thought differently. She still wasn't sure if the date was a good idea. As they talked, Grim found herself relaxing and truly enjoying David's company. After dinner, they decided to take a nice walk in the park since Grim never been there.

"Are you having fun?" David asked while they rested on a bench in the park.

"Actually, I'm having a great time. I honestly didn't think I would but I am." she answered.

"That's good to hear. I'm having a great time too."

Grim didn't say anything after that. She looked around the park instead. There were many young couples out tonight and they were having fun. They were laughing with each other and holding hands and being close with each other. Why can't I be like that?, Grim thought. She's having a good time with David. He's completely different when he's not working. He's not thinking about his problems at home and he's truly having a good time. Grim just wishes she could be like the other women at the park and truly have fun with David. She wanted to laugh with him and hold his hand and be close to him. What the hell is wrong with me?, she yelled at herself.

"Are you okay?" David asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I'm just swell." Grim said as she got up then she began walking away.

"Grim, wait. What's wrong?" David asked once he caught up to her.

"Look around, David. Do you see something wrong with this situation?" she demanded. David looked at the people.

"I'm sorry, Grim." he said, confused, "I don't see anything wrong. What am I missing?"

"I'm not like them. Through out this whole date, I haven't once acted like that. I couldn't bring myself to sit next to you or hold your hand. I couldn't even smile. Don't think just because I don't show anything doesn't mean I don't see how I act. This is pathetic, David. This should come easily to me and it doesn't. It's so foreign to me." she said, raising her voice at the end.

"I don't care about that." David said as he pointed at a couple sitting under a tree in each other's arms, "I don't need that and you're not like them. I don't want you to be like them. I don't want you to force yourself to do anything you don't feel comfortable with. Being with you right now is all I want."

"I just wish I could be happy." she said quietly.

David was about to say something to Grim when he was someone walking towards them. At first, he couldn't see who it was until the person got closer. Damn it, Spot, David thought, why can't you leave me alone? David wanted to grab Grim's hand and take her away from the park but it was too late. Spot already saw them. Grim saw Spot too. She gave David a look and David knew exactly what that look meant.

"Hey, Mouth," Spot said when he got up to them, "what are you doing out here? It's late. Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Funny, Spot. Grim and I are on a date." David said. Spot looked at Grim.

"I thought I heard you two fighting…again." Spot answered.

"What happened to your date?" Grim asked.

"It wasn't working out. She was a nice girl."

"What's wrong with her being a nice girl?" Grim asked.

"He meant she wasn't willing to sleep with him. Right, Spot?"

"You know me so well, Mouth." Spot said.

"Why are you here? You couldn't leave your lapdog alone for a few hours?" Grim snapped at him.

"If you must know, Sweet Face, I was on my way to see Jack when I heard your big mouth and I wanted to see what your problem was this time. Is that a crime?" he snapped back. "Listen, I ain't Davey. Don't talk to me like that."

"If you didn't always show up when you're not wanted, I wouldn't snap at you." she said. Spot looked at David.

"You better get her under control." she demanded.

"Get me under control? He's not my keeper." she called to him as David pulled her away.

"What is wrong with you, Grim? You can't talk to Spot like that."

"Why can't I? I have every right to be angry with him. We were in the middle of talking when he just so happens to be passing through the park. I don't believe him for one minute about his date. I bet if he really wanted to get a girl in bed, no matter how much of a good girl she is, he'll succeed. He wanted some attention tonight."

"So what? He's going to see Jack."

"Then why don't he go and see Jack instead of bothering us?" she asked.

"What is wrong with you? We were having such a good date and now you're snapping at me. I don't understand what's going on in your head. Tell me what's wrong." he demanded softly. Grim shook her head.

"I…I can't do this. I have to go. Have fun with Spot." she said then she walked away quickly.

She couldn't stay with David any longer. It was true that they were having a good date but she felt something inside her change and it was hurting her. She didn't mind Spot being there if the situation was normal. This wasn't a normal situation. The feelings Grim was beginning to feel for David was becoming too real for her to handle. He might not care if I don't act like those girls, she thought, but I do. Suddenly, she wished she never left the organization.


	8. A Promise and A Kiss

Chapter 8: A promise and A kiss

Grim sat on Crutchy's bed while the guys was out selling the papers. She told them that she wanted to keep an eye on Crutchy's fever but the truth is she couldn't face David. She felt so bad about the way she was acting last in the park. If she could do it over, she wouldn't have snapped at David and she would have just went with her heart.

"Please," Crutchy said in shock, "tell me you're joking."

"I'm not joking. That's how the date went." she said, feeling very ashamed of herself.

"Why, Grim? I thought you said that everything was going so well?"

"I don't know what happened. I really don't. I was enjoying myself with him. He was such a gentleman. He was holding doors for me and pulling out chairs. He made me feel like a real lady. Once we got to the park and I saw how those girls were acting, I…I just felt like…he deserves better. He deserves someone who can show him how much they care about him. I can't do that." she explained.

"So, basically, you panicked." he said thoughtfully.

"Basically."

"You have to let yourself be comfortable with the fact that David likes you and you like him back. The both of you are good for each other. Don't let a good thing go to waste."

"Maybe it was a mistake to come here. Maybe I would be better somewhere else."

"Grim," she heard David in the doorway.

When she turned around, she saw such terror in his eyes. The vision almost scared her. Someone must have died, she thought. She excused herself from Crutchy then headed out to the hallway silently. David followed behind. They didn't say anything for a few minutes but it was Grim who finally spoke first.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Sarah lost her job." he answered.

"Her boss fired her?"

"No, she quit. She got so worried about whether or not if her boss will fire her, she just decided to quit to save herself the humiliation. My God, Grim. Sarah is so damn stupid sometimes. We need money and all she can think about is herself. She didn't want to be humiliated in front of everyone. Who gives a damn? She got to swallow her damn pride and take some humiliation if it means putting food on the table. I hate her so damn much." he said angrily as he punched the wall which wasn't in his character.

"Did her boss at least tell her if he was going to fire her in the first place?"

"He wasn't going to fire her. Isn't that something?" he slid down the wall to the floor, "I'm going insane, Grim. I can't handle this anymore."

She said down next to him but she didn't say anything. She can't stand seeing David like this. She messed up their date last night which he needed the most right now to get his mind off things only to go home upset and angry to hear the news that his sister selfishly quit her job. She knew he heard her talking to Crutchy and she wanted to take back what she said. She didn't want to be anywhere else in the world expect right here with David.

"You have to say something, Grim. You just have to." he said quietly without looking at her.

"Everything I have is yours. All the money I have is yours. Whatever I can pawn is yours. Sarah needs to either go back to the factory with her tail between her legs and beg for her job back or go find another one. You father has to get another job when he heals. I'll help you as much as I can. I don't care if I get thrown out on the street. You have my word. I'll help you. Hell, if I have to be a whore like my mother, so be it."

"No," he jumped in as he looked at her quickly, "not that. I don't care if we were even married and we were going to be homeless, I will never let you whore yourself out. You're too good for that. If I saw any man try to touch you like they wanted to buy you, I'll kill them."

"I…I want to believe that, David." she said quietly.

"Why can't you just let me be close to you, Grim? Why can't you put your walls down with me? I haven't done anything to you to push me away and I need you right now. I need to be close to you because I can't do this alone and I'm literally alone right now. I have nothing. Rent is due next month and there's no way I can pay it with newsie money. I feel so damn hopeless."

"I'll help you any way I can. I'll get you the rent money. Let me worry about this and you just have to get your family on the right track."

"What are you to do?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it."

"Grim," he started.

"I'm not going to whore myself. I promise you, David. Just give me time and I'll get you the money. Just make Sarah and your father get new jobs even if it's humiliating."

David leaned over and kissed her. It was almost like that was the only way he could thank her. She wanted to kiss him back but she didn't think she knew how. Instead, she closed her eyes tight and tensed up. Once he pulled away, she felt very uncomfortable but it wasn't because of him. She just wanted to kiss him back.

"I…um…I enjoyed that." she said.

"I know. So did I." he said and they just sat on the floor in a comfortable silence.


	9. A New Friend

Author's Note: I'm sorry that it's taking so long to update this story. I had so many things happen to me this year. I moved into my own place, got a job, my grandfather passed away, and I lost the papers that had my story in it so I had to reread everything on here. I promise I'll keep this story going and I'm sure you'll be surprise along the way.--Armonia.

Chapter 9: A New Friend

After work the next day, Grim begged Race to take her along with him to the tracks and to a few of his poker games. She took all the money that she had and put some of it on to horses. The first one lost but the second horse won and she got a huge jackpot which she doubled in amount at the poker games. She even surprised Race with how good of a player she was. Well, she thought, I do have a lot of practice with keeping a straight face.

The day after that, she put some of her valuable items into a bag and had Skittery show her where the pawn shop was. Inside the bag was a few rings and a jeweled hand mirror that the organization claimed was her mother's. Also in the bag was a locket with a picture of a man and a woman on one side and a baby girl on the other. Grim often wondered if the baby was her mother but she could care less about the answer or, at least, that's what she told herself.

"Well," the girl behind the counter, who looked around Grim's age, said, "I can definitely give you something for these. I'm sure the jewels aren't fake and the mirror is cracked a little but it's not completely unsellable. The locket is a little tarnish but it can be cleaned. We don't take pictures so you can have them back. I'll give you a ticket for all of these. You have a month to claim them if you want them back but you'll have to pay back the money. If you don't claim them in a month, we'll sell them. Why are you pawning these if you don't mind me asking?"

"Is it important?" Grim asked.

"No, it's not. We'll take them either way. My boss doesn't care about the people but I like to know the reason behind their act. I've heard some really heartbreaking stories since I've been working here." she answered.

"Oh, well, my friend needs money for his family's rent and I'm helping out." Grim said.

"You're doing this for some boy?" the girl asked.

"What's wrong with that?" Grim snapped at her.

"Nothing's wrong with that. Is he your sweetheart?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just making conversation. I'm Zelda by the way."

"Grim."

"Grim? Interesting name. Is the boy your sweetheart?"

"Again, why do you care?"

"You're pawning your things for him. I don't know the history behind these things but I can tell you one thing. I've been in this business for a few years now and these things stay in the family. You don't pawn them unless you either have to or you love someone. Well, you don't live with him so it must mean he's your sweetheart." she explained.

"He's just a friend of mine. That's all." Grim said, finding it hard to say the word friend.

Zelda just smiled at her then she went to get Grim's ticket and money. David isn't my sweetheart, she thought defiantly. She would like to have him as her sweetheart but maybe David wouldn't have that. I'm probably wrong, she thought. She sighed loudly. Of course, he wants her to be his. He made that clear the other day when he kissed her. She haven't really talked to him since that day because she's been so busy trying to get the money.

"Here you go." Zelda said when she got back to the counter and handed Grim the money.

"Thanks." she said sadly.

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked, genuinely concerned for Grim.

"Can I ask you something and I'm pretty sure it's going to sound really crazy."

"I've heard some pretty crazy things in my life. Go ahead. I'm listening."

"Well," Grim sighed again, "how do you…be close to someone?"

"Close to someone? You mean to the boy you're helping?"

"He likes me and I like him too but I don't know how to show him that. I know that's crazy but I don't know any other girls to talk to about this."

"Well, Grim, just be yourself. He knows you care about him because you're doing this for him. Just tell him how you feel about him."

"Yeah, I tried that and it didn't go so well."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say I messed up our date."

"I like you, Grim. You're strange." She hit the counter. "Make another date with him then let me know. I'll make you up so good, he'll drop dead from the sight of you."

"Okay." Grim said, sounding unsure of the offer, "I have to go."

Grim left the pawn shop and quickly headed to Central Park where David was waiting for her. He hasn't talked to her much these past two days because she's been too busy getting the money for him and she wouldn't tell him what she was doing. David actually missed seeing her all the time. He hopes that one of the reasons why she's not seeing him that much isn't because of the kiss. He knew it was too soon to do that but she was being so nice to him and he just felt the need to feel her.

"Sorry I'm late." Grim said out of breath as she sat next to him and handed him her change purse, "I had to stop by the lodging house for this."

"Grim," he said as he looked inside, "I can't accept this."

"Why not?" she asked, trying not to snap at him.

"There's a lot of money in here." he said quietly. "I can't take this. Do you know what you can do with this kind of money? You can get a better job and rent a room somewhere. You can start your life over."

"What's the point in staring my life over when yours is ending? It's fine, David. I already took out all the money I need for the week. The rest is yours for rent and food and whatever else your family needs."

"How did you get this?" he asked, suddenly fearing the worst.

"Race took me to the tracks and some poker games. I also pawned some things I didn't need."

"What kind of things?"

"Nothing important. David, can I ask you a question?" she asked. David looked at her and waited. "Do you want to try that date again?"

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Do you want to go on a date again?"

"I would like that but what's with the change of heart?"

"I talked to a girl. It's one thing to get advice from Crutchy but it's another when it comes from another girl. She had a good point." she explained.

"I would like to try it again and thank you so much for this. You don't know what this means to me."

"I think I do."

David looked back at the change purse. He's so thankful to have someone like Grim in his life. I'll pay her back, he thought, I'll give her a better life one day. Suddenly, he felt Grim's lips on his cheek. He looked at her and she quickly looked away. He couldn't help but smile.


	10. Breakdown

Chapter 10: Breakdown

"Grim, will you come out here already?" Zelda called from the bunkroom. "No one's out here."

After her conversation with David, Grim quickly went back to Zelda hoping she wasn't messing with Grim's feelings for David and making her out as a fool. Grim took her back to the lodging house after Zelda got off of work but they had to stop by Zelda's apartment, which was located in the Five Points, first to get a few things. Grim never had a chance to introduce Zelda to the boys because she dragged Grim into the washroom and kicked everyone out which didn't sit well with most of the boys.

Grim looked in the mirror and sighed. Zelda fixed her hair, put on make-up, and found a nice dress for her to wear that Grim didn't know she owned. Grim had to admit that she looked nice. I don't even recognize myself, she thought. It was nice of Zelda to help her without knowing anything about her but Grim felt uncomfortable looking like this. She didn't want the boys to see her like this. You're acting like a damn child, she yelled at herself. How can she complain about looking nice especially for David? She took a deep breath then she went into the bunkroom.

"You look great." Zelda said happily.

"I feel like an idiot." she answered.

"Well, you're not use to it but, trust me, your boy is going to love this."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't have anything better to do tonight." Zelda laughed. "You seem like a good person, Grim. You should have something good done for you. You deserve it."

"I'm not a good person." Grim said quietly, "I don't deserve anything."

"Why do you say that? Everyone deserve a little something good in their lives."

"You seem like an unbelievably naturally happy person."

"Well, my neighborhood isn't the best place to grow up in so all I have is my positive thinking. If you doesn't have anything positive in your life, then life is just going to get harder to live." Zelda explained. "Once you've reached rock bottom, there's no where to go but up, you know."

Grim stared at the floor for a moment. She hasn't reached rock bottom and doesn't intend to get there but David is the one positive thing in her life right now. He's the only reason why she spent all that time raising money and why she's all dolled up like this. If it wasn't for him, she would be on the streets begging people for money to survive. He's her everything at this point.

"Grim," Zelda called. Grim didn't look up.

"Grim," David called from the doorway, "the guys told me to just come up here."

She looked up at him. He looked so handsome even though he was wearing almost the same outfit he wore on the last date. Something insider her broke. Was it my heart?, she thought. All of a sudden, she felt like crying which was weird because she never cried. She couldn't even remember crying as a child. She looked at Zelda then she quickly went into the washroom. She couldn't let David see her like this. She was becoming emotional and it scared her.

"Are you okay, Grim?" David asked when he entered the washroom.

Grim was standing in front of one of the sinks. She looked tragically beautiful. Her white skin looked even whiter against her aqua blue dress. Her hair hung loosely in loose curls. In the mirror, he could see tears falling from her eyes silently. This is the first time he ever saw her show any kind of emotion besides anger and concern. He quickly went over to her, grabbed her up in his arms, and kissed her with every emotion he had inside him. Grim tried to kiss him back but she pushed him away instead.

"Get out of here." she tried to yell but her voice broke. David didn't move. "Are you dull or something? I want you to leave."

"Why, Grim? So I don't see you like this? So I don't see that you do have a heart? Stop pushing me away and let me be here with you."

"You can't. You're just wasting your time. You can't save me, David. I'm not good for you. Really, I'm not. You should be with someone who could love you and show you that she loves you. I'm not that kind of person. I don't dress up like this and I can't be girly for you."

"I don't care, Grim." he jumped in, "I don't want any other girl. I want you. I want you with all your perfections and flaws. I love you and I know you feel the same way about me or you wouldn't have spent all that time helping me."

"I don't love you, David." she said quietly.

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't believe me." she said as she wiped away a tear. "Damn it. What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be acting like this. I have no reason to."

"Why do you need a reason to cry? Why do you need a reason to show any type of emotion?" he asked.

"Because I…I can't get hurt again. Are you happy now? I don't want to get hurt again. My mother never loved me and no one wanted to adopt me. I don't want to be hurt again and just…left behind." she said honestly.

"Grim," he sighed," I'm not going to leave you behind. I don't know how to show you that. Do you want me to marry you? I'll do it. Do you want me to take you away from all of this? Just tell me where you want to go. Tell me what you ant me to do and I'll do it."

"I want you to leave." she said.

"Leave? That's all you want form me?" he asked.

"That's all I want." she lied and he knew it.

"Fine. I'll leave because you want me to." he said, giving up on the situation.

He waited for a moment for her to say anything then, when he realized she won't stop him, he turned around and walked away. Grim wanted to run after him and stop him from walking out of her life. She didn't want him to leave. More than anything, she wanted him to tell her how beautiful she looked and how no other girl could steal him away from her. Why do I keep messing these dates up?, she yelled at herself. She backed up until she hit the wall then she slid down to the ground and began crying so hard her whole body shook. I want him back, she thought but he wasn't coming back. She knew that which made her cry harder.


	11. walk away

Chapter 11: Walk Away

It was Zelda who found Grim lying on the floor curled up in a ball. By the time anyone cared enough to look for her, she was done crying. She just laid on the floor tracing the swirls in the wood. Why does she feel the need to ruin everything with David? He wasn't nothing but good to her since she met him. She can see now that he truly cares about her and she had to blow it. She had a chance to have a happy life with someone but that's all gone.

David stood outside the lodging house. He's been standing out there for a while because he couldn't make himself move. He couldn't bring himself to leave Grim completely but he didn't want to go back upstairs and see her crying knowing he can't do anything to make her stop. Everyone stayed away from him after they saw how he looked when he came downstairs. He didn't want to be bothered anyway unless it was Grim. He would go to the ends of the world for her if she told him so. He can understand that she's having a hard time dealing with all these new feelings and he wants to help her through them but why does she have to be so damn stubborn? He was able to show her his feelings. Why can't she show him hers?

"What did you do to her?" he heard Crutchy behind him.

"I didn't do anything to her. She told me to leave and I did." David answered.

"Zelda found her on the floor and she's not talking to anyone. What happened?"

"I don't know. I was all ready to take her out then she started crying. I don't know what to do, Crutchy. I don't know what to do anymore with her. I get slapped, pushed away, yelled at and I still come back to her. She's the one who wanted me to come by tonight and now she doesn't want anything to do with me. I don't think I can do this anymore." he explained.

"Just go back up there and talk to her. She's just nervous. I'm sure this is just some kind of …misunderstanding." Crutchy suggested.

"Misunderstanding?" he laughed lightly, "Misunderstanding. What misunderstanding? It's not that complicated, Crutchy. I want to be with her. What's the misunderstanding?"

Crutchy didn't say anything. David knew he means well but David isn't in the mood for this. How can I be with her when she won't let me in?, he thought. He looks up at the bunkroom window. He knows Grim has been crying. He couldn't hear her but he could feel it inside him. It breaks his heart to feel this.

"It's not too late, David." Crutchy suddenly said.

"I have to go. I can't stay here anymore." David said as he began to walk away.

"David," he heard Grim from the doorway.

He turned around to find her standing on the top step. Her eyes were red and her dress was wrinkled from her being on the floor. She still looked so beautiful to him. Crutchy quietly slipped back inside which made David feel grateful for so could be alone with Grim but it also made him feel angry because he didn't want to see her. David stood in the middle of the street and waited for Grim to make the first move. After a few moments of silence, he knew he had to go first.

"What do you want from me, Grim? You want me to come back? I'm done playing games with you."

"I have never played games with you, David, and you know that." she jumped in.

"I don't know anything about you. All I know is your mother was a whore. What about you?"

"I told you about myself. I was raised in an organization that travels with orphans."

"I know all that, Edna." he nearly yelled then he sighed, "I mean Grim. I know all of that but I don't know you."

"You want to know who I am?" she began walking down the steps, "Okay, I'll tell you. My favorite animal is the tree frog. My favorite color is yellow. I'm afraid for small dogs and being in front of large crowds. I always wanted to go to Rome. My mother is French and my father, as I was told, is Irish. Oh, I also hate myself."

"Why do you hate yourself?"

"I can't be normal. I can't be a normal girl. That's what I want most in the world is to be a normal girl with normal feelings. I know you don't care about any of that but I do. You know, it's different when you grow up with family and friends. You know the correct emotions. You know to cry at a funeral and to laugh at a joke. I don't know any of that even though it's common sense." she explained.

"I guess I don't know. You won't tell me these things. Instead, you start fighting with me. I don't think I can keep doing this with you." he said.

"You're abandoning me?" she asked, suddenly feeling very scared.

"I'll never abandon you but…I need time to think. I have to go, Grim." he said. He kissed her cheek then walked away.

Grim stood in the middle of the street and watched the love of her life walk away from her. That was the one thing she never thought she'll see. He can me if he wants, she thought, I'll be fine. But will she really be fine? David opened the flood gates to her emotions and she doesn't know how to stop them. She looked around and found that she was completely alone. I never should have came here, she thought. If she just had went to a different city, she would never have met David and she would never have fell in love. She watched him as he turned the corner and disappeared.

"I'm a walking punch line." she said quietly to herself then she slowly went back inside.


	12. The Docks

Chapter 12: The Docks

David waited for the rest of the boys to get their papers. He noticed Grim wasn't among them. Maybe she's avoiding me, he thought. Why should he care if she's at the distribution center or not? It's not like he wanted to see her anyway. He didn't get any sleep last night because he kept thinking about her and if she was all right. The look on her face when he left her will probably haunt him for the rest of his life. If he doesn't go back to her, he'll never find any girl that he loves as much as Grim.

"Hello? Davey?" Jack called waving his hand in front of David's face.

"What?"

"Ready to go?"

"Where's Grim?" David asked without thinking.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? How the hell do you not know?" he snapped at Jack.

"I don't know, David." Jack snapped back. "She was there last night and she was gone this morning. She didn't even leave a note. I don't know where she is."

"Was her suitcase gone?"

"I didn't see it under her bed."

Where the hell could she be?, he thought. He wasn't expecting Grim to just pack up her things and leave without saying a word to anyone. He searched his mind for all the places she could possibly be but he quickly realized that Grim still doesn't know her way around the city. His best bet is the train yards because she would know where that is. He would have to check after he's done selling because he can't afford to miss a day especially since he already got his hundred papes.

Grim wasn't at the train yards though. Once the boys went to bed, Grim took her suitcase and went to Zelda's apartment. She talked Zelda into taking her to Brooklyn because she needed to talk to Spot. This morning, Grim was sitting on a crate on the dock and waited for Spot to be done with his selling.

Why am I even here?, she thought. Grim really want to make this work with David and she remember David saying that Grim and Spot were alike. Maybe he could help her cope with this new situation. Maybe he'll be nice and tell her an experience he had with a girl much like the experience she's having with David. She still doesn't like Spot but she'll be civil with him if it means getting the information she needs.

"Well, isn't it Doll Face. I thought I'll never see you here in Brooklyn." Spot called as he came into view.

"Are you done selling?" she asked.

"No but my birds were telling me some girl was waiting for me here. So, you changed your mind about learning how to fight?"

"Does it look like I'm ready to learn how to fight?" she asked giving him a look.

"Then why are you here wasting my time?"

"I need to ask you a question. How do you show a girl that you like her?"

"Is this about Mouth?" he asked.

"I ruined everything. We went on a date a couple of nights ago, as you know, and I went off on him. I asked him for another date last night and I went off on him again. I don't think he wants anything to do with me, Spot."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're his friend and I know you want the best for him." she answered.

"You don't know me at all, Doll Face. No one is my friend and I can care less about anyone. Let me tell you something. When you're living on the streets, you got to look out for yourself. No one gives a damn about your feelings. You don't have any friends out here, only allies."

"Jack is your friend." she jumped in.

"There's a difference between me and Jack. He thinks all his boys are his friends. I make sure my boys knows that I'm the boss. What I say goes. Jack can call me his friend all he wants but he's my ally. I known Jack for a few years now but I wouldn't turn my back on him."

"So, in your opinion, I shouldn't trust David." she said slowly, "Don't you think that's a lonely life to have? Having no friends and not trusting anyone?"

"It might be a lonely life but it's the only way to survive out here." he answered.

"What about companionship? Don't you want to get married and have a family one day?"

"If I live long enough to get to that point in my life. There's more important things to worry about than marriage and having kids. We have to find food for the day and a roof over our heads for the night. Finding someone to marry isn't important."

"I don't understand why David would say we're alike. I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life." she said as she got off the crate, "Well, I'm sorry I wasted your time. I shouldn't have came here."

"Let me ask you something. If you didn't come here, where would you have gone?" he demanded.

"I don't know. The organization is probably in Huston. I'll probably see if they'll hire me as a worker since I'm too old to be adopted. I mean, what else am I suppose to do? I have nothing here. I have no family or friends--"

"You have David."

"Yeah, right. I have David. He walked away from me last night."

"I can see why. Can't you? You fight with him all the time. He stood up for you and all you can do is snap at him. Hell, if I was him, I would walk away from you too." he said angrily.

"I didn't mean to snap at him all the time."

"So, why?" he shrugged, "You snap at him to get attention? You like the fact that he keep running back to you? Don't even give me those sob stories you give him because they won't work on me, Doll Face."

"You don't know anything about me, Spot!" she yelled, "You don't know anything about my life and , for your information, I don't like the fact that David keeps running back to me. He's too good for me and I don't deserve him. I don't deserve anyone. Maybe I should just close myself off from everyone and just stay coldhearted for the rest of my life."

"At least I don't have to ask people how I should feel about someone I supposedly care about." he said with a smug look on his face.

"I don't need this." she said then she began to walk away.

I knew this was a bad idea to come here, she thought. He was no help to her at all and she wasn't expecting to be made fun of. She knew that Spot wasn't going to be a gentleman or even civil to her but she was hoping he'll be nice enough to help her because David is his friend. Suddenly, she felt Spot's hand grab her arm and spun her around so she was standing face to face with him.

"Don't you walk away from me." he demanded.

"I'm not going to stay here and get made fun of by a child that's named after a damn dog." she shot back.

"And don't talk back to me, Doll Face." he pointed at her.

"Since we're making demands, if you're going to keep calling me Doll Face, I'm going to start calling you Fluffy."

"What?" Spot looked at her confused, "Fluffy? That's what you're going to call me? Really?"

"I don't like you calling me Doll Face."

"Doll Face isn't an insult. It's a term of affection, Grim. You should lighten up." he said with a small smile. When he realized that she was just staring at him, his smile faded, "You really don't know how to lighten up."

"I know how to lighten up." she said and Spot studied her face.

"Oh," he suddenly said, "now I get it. You don't like to be affectionate with people."

"I don't know how. That's why I'm here, remember?'

"You know how. Everyone knows how to be affectionate with someone they care about."

"Really? Even you?"

"When I'm with a girl," he began as he stepped closer to Grim, "I'm very affectionate. I tell her things she wants to hear. I tell her things that I won't tell anyone else. I touch her," he places his hand gently on her waist, "the way no other person has ever touched her. I kiss her," he brush her cheek lightly with his other hand, "with every…emotion inside me. At that moment, it's only us that matters."

"Do you mean any of it?" she asked quietly.

"I mean all of it. I don't lie to them. No matter what people say about me, I never will use a girl for my own personal enjoyment." he brushed a piece of hair out of her eye.

"So, you're like this to every girl?"

"Every single one. They all have a place in my heart." he leans down to kiss her but she moves her head which makes him kiss the side of her mouth.

"I should be vulnerable with David." she said quietly.

"David," he said as he stepped away from her, "When you're out in the open, keep your guard up. When you're behind close doors with David, there's no need to keep the walls up. You can trust him. He's probably the only one you can trust."

"Thanks, Spot. I mean that."

She turns to leave but Spot quickly grabs her by the arm, spin her around, and kiss her forcefully. There was something in his kiss that was different from David's. Spot was more experienced but David's was more loving. Grim was surprised that she didn't push him away. In fact, she kissed him back. After a moment, Spot was the one who parted from her but he still held her in his arms.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I needed to do that before you left because I wouldn't have another chance."

"I really have to go." she pushed him away and ran off the dock.

Spot stood there and watched her disappear to the street. He didn't know what came over him. He didn't like Grim in that way. In fact, he wouldn't look at her twice if he met her on the street. He sighed then he began walking back to the street. He needed to finish selling his newspapers he gave on of his boys to hold and to get his mind off of Grim. This was a big mistake, he thought.


	13. Remaing friends

Chapter 13: Remaining Friends

After selling his papers, David headed to the train yards but Grim wasn't there. He asked the employees if they seen her and they said they haven't. The again, hundreds of people come through here a day. How can they be so cure they didn't see her? David had no way of knowing if they were right or not. Instead, he went to the lodging house to see if she was there.

He found Grim sitting on the steps outside the lodging house with her head in her hands. He was relieved to see her that she was there but he still wasn't sure if he wanted to see her. Before he can figure out how he feels about her, she looks up and saw him. He slowly went over to her and sat next to her on the step.

" Jack said that you left. Your suite case was gone." David said, without looking at her,

" I went to Zelda's place but I'm back now."

" Why did you take your suite case?"

" I was thinking about leaving the city," She sighed, " I'm so sorry, David. I realized that I was using my past as an excuse to keep myself at arms length from you and, believe me, I am not playing games with you. I would never do that to you."

" Grim, what's wrong? You seem…I mean I know you're upset but you seem different." he said searching her face.

" I kissed Spot." she said quietly.

" You kissed spot?" he repeated as he looked away from her, " how can you kiss Spot when you can't show me anything? I thought you hated him."

" I do hate him. I can't stand him and, no. we aren't alike."

" Then why. Grim?"

" I don't know. I don't know what happened."\ I just wanted to talk to him and… I'm so sorry, David. I really am."

" I don't know what to say, Grim. I guess I shouldn't even get angry with you." he said coldly.

"What do you mean?"

" You're not my girl. You can kiss whoever you want and maybe you want to be with Spot."

" Why would you say that?"

" Think about it , Grim." he snapped at her, " you can't kiss me. You can't even tell me that you care about me but it doesn't take you that long to kiss Spot. Maybe you wanted to. Maybe you don't want me."

" Maybe I don't, David." she said quietly. " maybe we're better off as friends."

David stared at her blankly. He knows she didn't mean that but maybe they should remain friends. It's clear she cant handle a relationship, he thought. There's probably someone out there for him and she can't stop him from looking. David reached into his pocket and took out Grim's change purse.

" Here." he said as he handed her the change purse.

" What are you doing?" She asked

" I'm giving it back to you. I don't need it."

" David, this is yours. I don't want it back."

" I don't need you help. Thank you but I don't need it. I can find money on my own."

" What…what am I suppose to do with this? I don't need it." she said staring at the purse.

" What is wrong with you, Grim? Do you not see anything that's right in front of your face? You have money now. You can go anywhere you want and get whatever you want. Why don't you get the hell out of the city? Take the money and get yourself a better life. 

" Maybe I will." she said then she left the lodging house steps.

Daivd watched Grim walk quickly down the street. He did need the money but he wanted her to take it to better herself. If she gets out of the city. Then she can live a better life on her own and he'll be able to stop thinking about her. He'll be able to forget that he ever met her, that he ever loved her . He can be himself again. Depressed and penniless.

Grim rushed down the street trying to get as far away from David as she possibly can. She didn't want him to give the money back. It was his. She spent so much time trying to get it and he just hands it back lime it was nothing. That was her way of showing him that she does care about him. She was so lost in her thought that she bumped into someone and dropped her change purse.

" Would you watch where you're going?" she snapped at the person who was picking up the purse.

" Oh, it's you, Doll…Grim." it was spot. He held out the hand that was holding the purse, " you really should be careful with your money. Any one will run off with this."

"Thanks. I'll remember that." she said as she took it and put it in her pocket of her skirt, " what are you doing here?"

" I'm going to Tibby's and have lunch with Jack. Are you okay? You seem…distracted." he pointed out.

" Um…David doesn't want me anymore. I told him what happened and he doesn't want me anymore. He want nothing to do with me. This is just great. Everything I touch just turns to dirt." she said and Spot just stared at her. " Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I'm not going to feel sorry for you. That's life. So, David doesn't want you. Move on." he answered.

" Move on? That's your answer? I'm sorry, Spot, but I just can't move on. You can't move on from someone you care about."

" I understand that but there's no use dwelling on it." he jumped in.

" Are you kidding me? I just told him a few minutes ago and now, I should forget about him? All in a few minutes time? I don't know about you, spot, but I'm human. I don't work that way."

Spot looked away from her. She expected him to say something even if it's something at her expense but he didn't say anything. Grim didn't know anything about him either. She doesn't know that he knows exactly what she's going through because he's been there. He grew up without the love of parents because his mother died when he was young and his father was a dead beat. He taught himself to remain cold and guarded. He only opens himself up to girls he's with because he saw how his father treated his mother and he told himself he would never treat them like that, like they were his property. Grim sighed and was about to walk away when he stopped her.

" I'm trying to teach toy how to survive, Grim." he said, still not looking at her.

" I'm not going to spend the rest of my life out here, Spot. I'm not going to become like you."

" I don't want you to become like me." he said angrily, " I don't have anything to my name. I have no one to come home to. You had David but you screws it up. You screwed it up way before we kissed this morning. You had to keep pushing him away and now you want me to feel sorry for you."

" I know I screwed up!" she yelled. When she saw that people we looking at them, she quickly walked into an ally and Spot followed behind. " I am well aware about hoe I treated David and I don't need to be reminded about it every time we meet."

" I'm trying to get it through your head that David is the only person out here that'll care for you. You go running around the streets asking people to help you figure out how to feel about someone and they'll laugh in your face.

"How did you get like this, Spot?" she asked which surprised the both of them.

" Don't worry about how I turned out." he answered.

" What do you tell these girls?"

" You better be careful, Grim." he warned. " I'll let you talk all you want but you're pushing it."

" What are you afraid of, Spot? Are you afraid to show me that you're human and you're not as coldhearted as you want people o think you are?"

" I tell them about my life!" he yelled, " I tell them about my childhood! I tell them how my father would beat me and my mother when he was drunk and how he raped her almost every single night. I tell them that I want to get out of that hell hole of a lodging house one day and that I have dreams of my own. I tell them everything!"

Grim didn't know what to say. She was expecting her to tell her the truth. She was trying to search her mind to find something to say when Spot began kissing her forcefully pushing her against the wall. After a moment, Grim pushed him away and they were breathing heavily. They stood close to each other and stared at each other in silence.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" she finally said.

" Nothings wrong with me." he answered

" Why do you keep doing that? Do you want me or something?"

" Don't get so full of yourself, Doll Face." he said but his facial expression said differently.

" Spot, I…I want David and you can't change my mind."

" I wasn't trying to change anything. You want David then go and get David." he said angrily as he left the ally.

Spot quickly headed to Tibby's. why do I keep doing this?, he thought. He really doesn't want Grim or, at least, that's what he's telling himself he has never met anyone who would talk back to him the way she does. There is something about her that he likes but David is the closest thing to a friend that he has. He has to snap out of this and occupy himself with something else. The meeting is tonight. He'll just think about that.


	14. Drunken Honesty

Chapter 14- Drunken Honesty

At first, Grim dad want to go to this meeting but now, she didn't. she didn't want to see David and she already promised him that she wouldn't go. She doesn't like breaking promises. In the end, it was Race who talked her into going. He wanted her on his team at the poker game and they would split the winnings.

At the tables at Irving Hall was Spot, Jack, David, Grim, Race, Killer ( the leader of the Bronx), Greenly ( the leader from Queens), Art ( the leader from Staten Island) and their boys. Grim was the only girl at the meeting and Spot sat her next to David. She felt very uncomfortable and had no idea what they were talking about. Instead of listening to the conversation, she kept drinking the beer that was being placed in front of her every time a glass disappeared.

David was starting to become concerned for her. He doesn't know if she can hold her liquor and she's in a room full of boys that wouldn't mind taking advantage of a drunk young girl. When she got to her eighth glass, David took it out of her hand and placed it on his side of the table. Grim didn't protest. She didn't do anything except stare at the table. David also noticed that Spot was watching her too. I'll be damned if he'll take advantage of her like he does with the others, David thought.

"Grim," David said quietly after the meeting was over and all the boys went in their own directions, "are you okay?"

"I'm just swell." she said absentmindedly.

"Do you feel dizzy or nauseous?" he asked as he studied her face.

"David, you are the sweetest person in the world." she said then she kissed his cheek. "I love you. You do know that, don't you?"

"I know, Grim."

"Grim," she said thoughtfully, "I never liked that nickname. I guess when you hear it all your life, it kind of grows on you."

"Well, I can call you Edna if you want," he suggested, "provided that you don't stop me again."

"Oh, I felt so bad about that. I would never put my hands on you." she looked like she was going to cry.

"Don't worry about it. Really, I'm fine. I already forgot about it. No harm done. Please, don't cry."

"And I don't like Spot. I'm nothing like him and I don't want to be like him. He's so cold, David. He doesn't trust anyone and I don't think I can live like that, you know? I need to be with someone because I don't like how I am. I need someone to stay with me even when I don't even want to be around myself." she explained.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I don't think I can tell you this sober." she said with a small laugh, "You are the best thing to ever happen to me and I know I messed everything up between us. I know we'll never be together because of the way I act and I can't change that no matter how hard I try. I hope you find a sweet girl who'll give you unconditional love because you deserves that."

"Edna," he sighed.

"Promise me, David." she said quickly, "Promise me you'll find another girl."

"I don't want another girl, Edna. I still want you and I don't know why. I should find someone else but I can't. I just can't do it."

"You're a fool, David." she said quietly.

"Then I'm a fool."

Grim looked away from David and noticed that Spot was watching her from across the room. David also noticed and he wasn't liking it. When there's a girl at a party and there's beer, Spot doesn't drink. The boys says that it's because he wants the girl to be easy to take to bed but, after her conversation, Grim knew that wasn't true. Spot left his group and came over to Grim and David.

"Is she all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she snapped at him.

"She had a little too much to drink." David clarified.

"Maybe you should take her home." Spot suggested.

"I was about to do that." David said and Spot was about to walk away but David stopped him, "Can I talk to you for a minute, Spot?"

"Okay." he said then he followed David away from the table so Grim didn't hear the conversation, "What is it?"

"What's your relationship to Grim?" David asked. "Do you like her or something?"

"You better explain yourself, Mouth." he warned.

"I saw the way you were looking at her and I know you kissed her this morning. She told me about that. I'm not going to let you use her like all your other girls."

"Let me tell you something, Mouth," Spot took a step towards him but David stood his ground, "I don't explain myself to anyone. If you wasn't Jack's friend, I would give you one hell of a soaking. Now, you best take her back to the lodging house before these boys get some ideas of their own."

With that being said, Spot gave him one more look then walked away. He didn't feel the need to explain myself especially to David. Besides, there wasn't anything to explain anyway. He's not in love with Grim. That's not the way he worked. He doesn't fall in love with anyone because that's a sign of weakness. He will not let his enemies see any kind of weakness he might have. Spot returned to he seat and continued to watch David and Grim.

"Let me take you back to the lodging house." David said to Grim when he got back to the table.

Grim was able to walk straight enough but David still had to hold on to her. David realized quickly that the lodging house was too far away to have Grim way, so he decided to take her to his apartment. The apartment was empty when David got home. His mother left him a note saying that a neighbor invited them and Sarah to dinner. David already knew Les was at the lodging house and has to get him later. David helped Grim into Les's bed since it was the closest and he began thinking about how he was going to explain this situation to his parents.

"Where are we, David?" she asked after a while.

"This is my home." he answered.

"It's nice."

"Have you ever drank before?"

"Not till I was drunk." she laughed. "I would drink with the guys when I would play poker."

"Did you like the organization?" he asked which made her smile fade.

"Why are you asking me this now, David? You're ruining my good mood."

"I just want to know."

"Well, if you must know," she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling in thought, "it was very…organized. We followed the same routine every day. We wake at six and do excises then we'll have class. At noon, we'll have lunch. The couples looking for children to adopt start coming in at one and we would line up in out age groups depending on what the couple preferred. At seven, we have dinner followed but prayer services. We would go to bed at nine but us older kids would sneak out to the pubs. There's not much to it. Actually, it's a pretty boring existence."

"But did you like it?" he asked.

"Do you think I wouldn't have left if I did? It was the closest thing I had to a home though so I can't speak that poorly of it." she answered.

"Edna, can I ask you something important?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Of course."

"If I left New York, will you come with me?"

"You're thinking about leaving? Why? I still have the money for your family. You can have it."

"It's not about that. Well, not entirely about that. I don't know. I'm just thinking out loud, I guess." he said looking away from her. "Forget I said anything."

"I'll follow you anywhere, David." she said quickly.

"You're drunk, Edna. You'll say anything."

"It's true, though. I would follow you anywhere. I wouldn't want you to be something you've never been alone. I know how that feels. It's really scary." she said, sounding very concerned.

"I won't go anywhere without you, Edna. I promise."

Grim turned her gaze away from David and stared out the window. Her vision was a bit hazy but she could still focus. There was no one outside on the streets and it made Grim feel like it was only her and David in the world. This is a nice feeling, she thought. Suddenly, she felt the bed shift. She looked over to find David laying next to her. She moved her head close to his and gave him a small kiss.

"You are my best friend, David." she whispered.

"So are you." he whispered back.

Grim leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She fell asleep a short time later.


	15. Voices Carry

Author's note: the reason why I made the parents (especially the mother) the way they are in this chapter is based on the way they acted when Jack came over for dinner for the first time. Please read and enjoy.

Chapter 15: Voices Carry

While Grim slept, David ran to the lodging house and got Les. When he got back, his parents and Sarah were sitting quietly at the table. David had to explain to them that Grim got sick at the meeting. He hated to lie to his parents but he didn't want them to think poorly of her without meeting her first. His mother gave him a look that he knew all too well.

"Please, Mama. I don't want to talk about it right now." he said quietly.

"Then we'll talk about it in the bed room." she said as she headed into David's and Sarah's room.

"Papa," David began but his father stopped him.

"Go in the bedroom." Mayer said.

Mayer and David went into the bedroom and Mayer closed the door so the others couldn't hear them. David knew this talk like the back of his hand. He wasn't allowed to have girls here when his parents aren't around just like Sarah can't have boys over. David never went against their wishes and this should be a special exception since Grim was "sick". If they came in when he was lying with her, all hell would break loose. Esther was sitting on Sarah's bed with her arms crossed. Before David could even think about what to say, she gave him a look.

"I didn't do anything wrong, Mama." he said defensively, "She was sick. What was I suppose to do? Leave her at the meeting?"

"I know what kind of girls hey have at those meetings." Esther said, "I hear how Jack describes them."

"She's not that kind of girl. She lives at the lodging house with the guys. Race invited her because she's good poker player. She's really a good person."

"You have to find better friends, David." Mayer jumped in. "We like the guys at the lodging house but we want better for you. We get worried about the way you've been acting lately. You're jumping on everyone."

"That's not because of my friends." David said, trying to control his voice. "I'm tired of everything that's going on here. I'm not the parents. You are. I should still be in school, not supporting everyone here. Now it's even harder since Sarah quit her job and it wasn't even for a good reason."

"Sarah is just sensitive." Esther said quickly.

"Sarah doesn't care about anything but how people look are her. I can't support everyone with money I from selling newspapers. And, for your information, Grim raised money to help us out even though she didn't have to. She cares about this family." he snapped at his mother.

"David, what's wrong with you? Don't talk to your mother like that. We didn't raise you to be disrespectful." Mayer snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, Papa, but…I'm tired. I really am. I can't do this anymore." he said in defeat.

"It won't be long until the factory will give me my job back."

"Papa," he snapped, "that's not going to happen. They already hired someone else. You have to find something else. Maybe find a new factory and Sarah has to find a job. We have to get back on the right track."

"We'll get back on the right track. Right now, we're going through some hard times. We all are tired, David. You have to understand that. We don't want to put everything on you but we need some kind of income." Esther said.

David looked away from his parents. He does understand that the whole family is going through some hard times but they don't seem to understand that he's at his breaking point. The only thing that's keeping him from losing his mind was Grim. Knowing that Grim was only a room away gave him the courage to stand up for himself. He just wish his mother didn't have to think of Grim as a "working girl". She's better than that. Esther would see that if she gave Grim a chance like she gave Jack.

"Grim care." David suddenly said for no reason at all. "She worries about us. She's a wonderful girl and I want you to see that. I want you to know her like I do. I think you'll like her."

"I'm sure we will but, for the meantime, why don't you find someone else to be friends with? You are so smart. Why don't you get in contact with your old school friends?" his mother suggested.

"They stopped talking to me after I left. They think they're better than me. I know you want better for us, Mama, but I got my head on straight. You don't have to worry about me." David said.

"There's not talking to him." Esther said as she shook her head.

David sighed heavily. There's no way his parents can change his mind about having Grim as a friend. After this conversation, David fears his mother would have a heart attack if he tells her that he wants to have more than a friendship with Grim. David nodded then headed out to then living room where he noticed something was different.

"Where's Grim?" David asked, when he noticed Les's bed was empty.

"She said that she felt well enough to go back to the lodging house." Sarah answered from the kitchen table.

"You just let her go without any question? She's been sick all night."

"She said she felt fine. She's probably already at the lodging house." Sarah said.

"I'm going to find her." David was about to go to the door but Esther stopped him.

"She's probably at the lodging house, David. She's fine." she said.

"Don't try to fight with your mother." Mayer said before David could open his mouth. David sighed as he sat down at the table.

Grim, on the other hand, wasn't heading to then lodging house. She heard everything David's parents said. They hate her already. They haven't even met her yet and they hate her. She doesn't want to come between David and his parents. Grim didn't know where she was going because she's still a bit drunk but she just had to get out of that apartment. As she carefully walked the streets, the Brooklyn Bridge comes into view. Grim stared at it for a moment then she went forward.


	16. Brooklyn

Chapter 16: Brooklyn

Grim knocked on the door then waited for someone to answer. She stumbles a bit but she catches herself on the railing. What is taking them so long?, she thought to herself. After what seem like forever, a tall older man opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked with an Irish accent.

"I want…I want to talk to Spot." she answered.

"Wait here." he said as he walked away.

Grim's head began to spin so she sat down on the top step because she didn't want to lose her balance. She should have just stayed at David's apartment or, at least, went back to the Manhattan lodging house but she couldn't. It was too close to David's apartment. Grim was beginning to sober up a bit and the conversation she overheard was beginning to eat at her. She want his parents to like her or, at least, accept her as their son's friend. She was already being pushed aside which wasn't anything new to her.

"What are you doing here?" she heard Spot behind her.

"David's parents doesn't want him around me because I'm…I'm lower than him." she said, trying to get the words out.

"Lower than him?" Spot asked.

"He's been to school. He's going to go to college so he can be something. I'm living on the street. I have nothing to offer anyone and I have no future. They think he could do better." she explained. "He should do better."

"Grim," Spot sighted as he sat down next to her, "they're his parents. No girl will ever be good for him in their eyes."

"Yeah, right. They wouldn't disapprove of a girl from a respectable family."

"Well…I don't think it's you because they like Jack." he offered.

"It's me. It's always me. I just know it."

"Why are you here? I can't make them like you."

"I…I just need to be away from David and the lodging house is too close."

"So you come to Brooklyn when you're drunk? That's a good idea. Do you know how many dangerous things could have happened to you on your way here?" he snapped at her.

"I wasn't thinking, Spot." she snapped back.

"No kidding. You should have just stayed where you were. It would have been safer."

"Safer? You think your boys would do something to me? They wouldn't go against you if you told them to stay away from me."

"It's not my boys I'm worried about." he said quietly.

Grim looked at him. He was looking straight ahead. She knew who he was talking about. He doesn't trust himself around Grim and now, she's asking him to allow her to spend the night. She should have just stayed in Manhattan, he thought. He kissed her twice today and, if she stays here, he could do a lot more than just kiss her. He can't do that to David because David is as close to a friend he can have.

"Where's your parents?" Grim suddenly asked.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked, looking back at her but he wasn't angry.

"Because we're not at each other's throat for once." she answered.

"For one." he repeated then he thought for a moment, "My mother died when I was young. She's…she was a wonderful person. She was a saint for putting up with my father. No one deserves to die the way she did."

"How did she die?"

"My father," he sighed, "my father shot her in the back of the head while she was sleeping. He just…shot her like she was a sick dog."

"Was your father charged with murder?"

"You're funny, Grim." he laughed a bit, "Nothing gets investigated in my neighborhood. There's a new murder at least three times a day. The cops didn't care."

"Why did he do it?"

"He thought she had men on the side but she…I don't why but she was so…loyal to him even though he beat the life out of her. After she died, he went after me until I left at age eleven. I don't want to talk about it anymore. What happened to your parents?"

"Well, my father was a cop and spent five minutes in an alley with my mother then he was gone once he was done buttoning his pants. When I was three, my mother was murdered by her boyfriend. I'm not sure why. I don't remember anything about my childhood. Only what the organization has told me." she answered.

"What if they lied to you?" he asked.

"How so? Why would they lie to me?"

"I don't know. They can say whatever they want about your mother and you wouldn't know either way. She could have been a good woman. She could have loved you."

"You sound like David." she said quietly as she looked away from him.

"Let me tell you something, Doll Face, and look at me when I'm talking to you. David is a smart person. He is a…compassionate person and will put anyone ahead of himself. He shouldn't be mocked."

"I wasn't mocking him." she jumped in.

"And never talk poorly of your mother. That woman gave birth to you. No person will ever talk poorly of their mother, no matter how cold-hearted they are." he added.

"I can talk about her however I want. I can only go by what I've been told."

"You still shouldn't speak poorly of her."

"What do you want from me, Spot?" she nearly yelled, "You want me to call her a saint? You want me to say how wonderful she is? She screwed people, Spot. Do you hear that? I was conceived in five minutes in an alley behind a pub. That's who my mother is. She's a whore."

"She's still your mother. She gave birth to you."

"She should have gotten rid of me. I would have been better off if she did."

"Better off? If you wasn't here, you wouldn't have met Davey and, trust me, he's the best thing to have happen to you."

"But I'm not good for him." she said, more to herself than to him.

"God, you don't listen to anything or do you just choose not to pay attention to anything around you?" Spot said as he got up and walked away from her.

"What do you mean by that?" Grim asked, following behind him.

"Let me say this slowly so you can understand. David…is in love…with you. He cares about you. It's that simple and I don't understand why you have to make it so damn difficult. Is it so hard to believe that someone, anyone, would want you? Stop being so damn hard on yourself and go back to Davey." he demanded.

"I can't go back. His parents doesn't want me around him."

"So? If you want to be with him, really want to be with him, you wouldn't care what his parents want. You go back and be with him or are you too drunk to go back by yourself?"

"I'm fine." she answered absentmindedly.

Spot looked at her for a moment. Grim looked deep in thought. Maybe I'm getting through to her, he thought. He 's hoping she's getting it through her head because she can't stay in Brooklyn with him. She is drunk though and does need to be somewhere safe with someone that she does know.

"Grim," he called gently.

She looked at him silently but I was like she wasn't' really looking at him. Spot knew she wasn't fine.

"Come inside. You shouldn't be out here." he said as he guided her back to the lodging house.

Everyone was sleeping when Spot and Grim entered the bunkroom. If this boys were awake, they would have cheered thinking he was going to get some action. Spot guided Grim to his bed which was located on the far side of the room away from all the other beds. He never felt comfortable being included with the other boys. If he started acting like he was their friend, like Jack does with his boys, they won't respect him like they do now.

"Lay down." Spot demanded lightly, "It's late and you should go to sleep."

"Where are you going to sleep?" she asked as she got in bed but she remained sitting.

"I'm staying up. I'm not tired." he answered.

"Would you have done that?" Grim suddenly asked.

"Done what?"

"If a girl's parents didn't want you around her, would you still go after her?"

"Honestly, no, I wouldn't."

"You wouldn't? Really?"

"I wouldn't waste my time with her. Besides, there's plenty of other girls out there."

"Why?"

"I…don't care enough about them to fight for them. That's all."

"Then why should I take your advice?"

"Davey will fight for you. I know he will. He's not like me. He won't push you aside."

"And you will?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"In a heartbeat." he answered.

"They meant nothing." she whispered.

"What meant nothing?"

"Those kisses. They meant nothing to you." she said.

"Of course, they don't mean anything to me. I already told you that. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." she said, feeling slightly disappointed and not really knowing why.

"Yeah, well," he sighed as he go up, "you need to get some sleep. You drank half the bar."

"That's a good idea." she said as she laid down.

Spot pulled the covers over her and she fell asleep quickly. He lied to her. Those kisses did mean something to him but he's Spot Conlon. He doesn't fall for a girl and he doesn't betray his allies. He just have to keep telling himself that. He sighed again then he sat against the wall neat the bed in case Grim needed him.


	17. The Morning After

Chapter 17: The Morning After

Grim rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She knew she wasn't in David's apartment anymore and she could barely remember what happened the night before. She sat up slowly because her head was pounding. I shouldn't of had all those beers, she thought as she laid her head in her hands.

"Morning, Doll Face." she heard Spot say softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit with a damn brick." she said into her hands.

"You'll feel like that for a while." he said as he sat on the foot of the bed.

Grim looked up slowly and found the bunkroom completely empty of the boys. Spot watched Grim closely. She closed he eyes for a moment.

"Where is everyone?" she asked after a while.

"They're out selling. I sent one of my boys to Manhattan to tell Davey that you're safe." he answered.

"Thanks for…everything, Spot." she forced herself to say. "You know, for letting me stay here and all."

"Don't mention it, Doll Face."

"I…I think I should start heading out," she said as she began getting up but Spot stopped her.

"You don't have to leave so quickly. I'm not kicking you out."

"Why aren't you out selling?"

"I wanted to be here when you got up. You know, so you didn't feel alone or something."

"Did something happened last night?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're being nice to me. Why? What happened last night?"

"Nothing happened. We talked. We fought. You fell asleep. I'd say it was an unproductive night in my book."

Grim nodded slightly as she looked away from him. Spot tried not to look like he was staring at her. During the night, her hair fell out of it's pins and it hung lazily around her face. She looked beautiful in the morning light. Grim felt around in her hair and started pulling out the pins she winced when one of the pins got caught in her hair.

"Let me help you." Spot said as he began untangling the pin then, once he got it out, he handed it to her, "There you go."

"Thank you." she said quietly.

"Do you want to sell here today and I'll walk you back later for lunch?" he offered.

"I think it would be best if I went back soon. David must be worried."

"You're probably right."

"Does your boys think something happened between us?"

"I made sure no ideas popped into their heads." he stared at her a moment, "Are you okay?"

"My head is killing me." she answered.

"That'll happen when you drink so much."

"Yeah, I figured that out." she snapped.

"I'm not going to fight with you, Grim. I'm having a good morning." he said calmly.

"I wasn't trying to start a fight. I was stating a fact." she said then a thought popped into her head, "Where did you sleep last night?"

"I didn't sleep. I wasn't tired." he answered.

"Okay," she said slowly, "where did you…sit…last night?"

"Don't worry about where I sat. All you need to know is that you were safe and I wasn't going to let anyone touch you."

"I'm thinking about leaving." she suddenly said.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll walk you back." he said as he stood up.

"No, Spot," she said quickly, "I'm not talking about going back to Manhattan."

"What are you talking about? Leaving New York City? You want to just get up and leave everything behind?"

"It's not like I have anything here."

"You don't have anything here? Did I hear you right? You have a life here. You have friends here. These guys will look for you."

"I don't care. It's not like they'll find me."

"David will go looking for you." he pointed out.

"He won't find me." she said as she got up then she walked passed Spot.

"When are you going to stop running, Grim?" he called to her.

"I'm not running."

"Yes, you are. You're running away from something and, to be honest, you have nothing to hide from."

"I'm not running and I'm not hiding from anything!" she yelled, "I just can't do this anymore. This isn't how it's suppose to be. I'm suppose to be alone."

"Then why did you come here? Why didn't you just stayed where you were? It would have been a lot easier than trying to talk to you into believing people actually cares about whether you lived or died."

"You don't care whether I lived or died." she shot at him.

"If I didn't," he stepped towards her, "then I would have just left you out there last night. Anyone could have taken advantage of you or you could have walked right off the docks and drowned because you were so drunk but I didn't let that happen. You know why? I care about you even though it goes against everything I am."

Grim looked away from him. If she left, then David will find another girl and be forced to forget about her. If she stays, then she'll be with someone who'll love and care for her. Spot was right. David would go looking for her and she wouldn't want him to go searching all over God's green earth looking for her alone. If she didn't know any better, she would say that she actually…had strong feelings for him. She might even love him if she knew what that word really means. David was worried about her. She knew this.

And then there's Spot. She's nothing like him and doesn't ever what to be but there's something in him that interest Grim. He was experienced and hard to the world but yet he would let Grim inside his world once in a while. She definitely knew there would be no way she could ever be with him. He wouldn't fight for her. Those kisses they shared meant nothing to him. If she went missing like she did to David, Spot probably wouldn't worry about her. She knew this too because he made thins very clear.

"I don't believe you." Grim finally answered.

"You don't believe that I care about you? Why would I lie about that?"

"Everything you told me about yourself tells me otherwise."

"Fine," he shrugged, "I'm lying, Grim. Everything I just told you is a complete lie. I would have gladly let you walk off to face danger alone. I didn't sit on the floor near the bed the whole night because I wanted to keep you safe. I sat there for my health. I kissed you because I could. This whole thing is just a game for me."

"You don't have to mock me."

"Me? Mocking you? Of course not. Why would I do that?"

"Well," she gave him a fake smile, "thanks again, Spot, for everything. I have to go now."

With that, Spot watched Grim turn around and walked out of the bunkroom. Of all the girls he could fall for, it just had to be Grim. At least he did a good job at keeping her at arm's length. She'll never believe him now if he told her that she means a lot more to him than she'll ever know. Spot shook his head then began getting ready for the day.

David was sitting on a bench near his selling spot watching wealthy men walk by on their way to work. He still couldn't believe that Grim left last night like she did. Why could his parents just let him be and talked to him when she was gone? On top of everything, she went to Brooklyn! How the hell did she walk all the way over there in her state?, he thought. Well, Spot got what he wanted. David knew he wanted to take advantage of Grim at the meeting. He hated the way Spot was staring at her. He couldn't bring himself to think of what might have went on between Spot and Grim last night. Spot could sweet talk a nun into being sinful. He was becoming sick just thinking about Grim being in Brooklyn with Spot.

"Morning, David." he suddenly heard Grim next to him.

"David turned to look at her. Grim was staring at her skirt. Her hair fell in her face making it hard for David to see her expression. She wanted to look at him so badly but she didn't want to see any pain that she knew would be in his eyes.

"How was Brooklyn?" he asked with an edge in his voice.

"It's not what you think." she answered.

"You can't blame me for thinking it."

"I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"Why, Edna?" he asked which made her finally look at him, "Why didn't you stay?"

"You're parents didn't want me there."

"Who cares? I wanted you there. You had to stay there because you couldn't walk on your own. I was so worried about you and I prayed that you were at the lodging house."

"Well, I was at the lodging house." she jumped in.

"True but I wasn't thinking Brooklyn." he said, trying to keep his voice calm and low.

"I…I don't have a good reason for going there and you have every right to be angry with me."

"Wait, why aren't you snapping at me?"

"Because I want to leave on a good note." she answered.

"Leave? What do you mean leave?"

"I'm leaving New York." she said quickly as she got up and was about to walk away.

"You can't walk away from this like nothing's happening." he grabbed her arm and turned her around, "Why are you leaving? Is it because my parents doesn't like you? If you keep running every time someone doesn't like you, you'll run out of places to hide."

"My God, how many times do I have to say this? I'm not hiding. It's just best for everyone if I left."

"Best for who, Edna? My parents?"

"Best for us, David. Trust me. We'll be better off without each other."

"If you leave, I'm going with you." he said quickly.

"Why would you do that? Your family is here and your friends. You should be with them." she urged.

"I should be with you." he answered.

"You can't make me stay." she said quietly.

"And you can't make me not go with you."

Grim didn't say anything at first. She was breaking his heart and she hated it. I should stay, she thought. She doesn't have a real reason for leaving but that's what she was good at. Whenever she got in trouble at the organization or got angry because she go overlooked by potential parents, she would leave for the night but this was different. She didn't have anyone that she cared about there.

Maybe there could be a reason for her to leave. She could find answers to why she's like this and she could be a better person to David. He keep telling her that maybe everything she heard about her mother was wrong. What if he was right?, she thought. If he is right, everything she knew would be put into question and her whole world could collapse. She would take that chance if it meant staying with David.

"I have to go." she said quickly.

"Edna," she started to follow her.

"I just have to do something, David. I'll do all the selling tomorrow but I have to see Zelda. I'll see you later." she kissed his cheek quickly then left down the street leaving David completely upset and confused.


	18. the breakup

Chapter 18: The Breakup

"Tell me how this sounds." Zelda said, "Dear Mr. Thomas Fellmen, I am writing to you because I am looking for more information about my mother. Her name is Millicent Kane. She was murdered, as I was told, when I was three in Detroit. I was taken into the orphan organization shortly thereafter. I have left the organization once I turned sixteen and am trying to start my life over. In order to do so, I feel, I need more information about my mother and my life with her, however short it was. Any contact by you would be greatly appreciated. Sincerely yours, Edna Mary Kane."

Zelda put the paper down and looked at Grim for approval. Zelda and Grim sat in the backroom of the pawn shop. Grim had to search her mind long and hard to figure out what the organization president's name was. If anyone could help her find out information about her life, it would be him. He has every child's record who walked through his doors. Grim took the note and reread it quickly.

"I'm guessing it's as good as it'll get." she finally answered.

"So, why are you doing this?" Zelda asked as she sat back in her chair.

"It's either do this or leave David and I…really don't want to do either but doing this is a lot less painful."

"Are you ready to hear anything he's willing to reveal?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Well, I hope the best for you…and David." Zelda said.

"Thank you. I appreciate all of this. You have much better handwriting than I do."

"I'll give this letter to the mailman this afternoon and, hopefully, we'll hear from him in the next week or so."

Grim thanked her again then she left to meet David for lunch. Hopefully, when she tells David about this letter, his mind will be at ease about her leaving. If she did leave, he would know that she'll be back. She need to find out what family she might have out there and who she really is. She would be back because, no matter what she finds out, David is her world. It's still hard for her to make herself think that but she must admit that it is true.

But what if there's nothing out there for her? What if the letter comes back unanswered or she has no new answers? That probably only proves that she really is suppose to be like this, cold-hearted and emotionless. She's suppose to be alone and everything the organization has told her is true. Thinking about this made her slow down her pace. She was suddenly scared. She knew that this is how she's suppose to be but it'll be hard to have proof.

"Hey, Grim." she heard David behind her, "Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting you for lunch." she answered.

The tension between them were thick. Grim shifted her weight uncomfortably while David just stood in front of her emotionlessly. Who could blame him though? She just told him that she's going to walk out of his life forever and she didn't have a good reason for it. He wouldn't walk out of her life. He tried but he came back. David will always come back to her even though it'll always cause him pain.

"Where did you go?" he finally asked.

"I went to see Zelda and we wrote a letter to the organization to find out more about my mother."

"Why?"

"You kept telling me that my mother might not be all that I thought so I wanted to see if you were right. I'm hoping you're right."

"What are you going to do with your findings?"

"I don't know yet. I don't want to leave but, if I have to, I will."

"I wish you would change your mind about this." he said.

"You know that's probably not going to happen."

David didn't say anything. Instead, he walked passed her without giving her a second look. Grim stood in her spot for a moment. He hates her. This isn't fair, she thought. He's acting like she left already or that he found out about her plan on the street from someone else. She had to run a bit to catch up to him.

"Why are you acting like this?" she asked once she caught up to him.

"Do you not remember our conversation this morning?"

"I remember, David, but that doesn't mean you have to act like this."

"You want to leave? Fine. I'm not going to waste my time trying to change your mind. Apparently, I wasted my time trying to show you how much I'm in love with you. That's not enough for you, is it?"

"Well, I guess it isn't." she snapped at him.

"Okay, then, I guess I just have to let you go." he said.

"Let me go?" she asked confused.

"I'm not going to make you stay. You made up your mind already. Don't look so upset, Grim. You threw me out of the lodging house and I came back to you. You kissed Spot, not just once but two times in the same day, and I forgave you. You went to Brooklyn last night and I was so worried about you. I'm empty, Grim. I can't give you anything else. You done it. You successfully pushed me away." he explained.

"I…I wasn't trying to."

"Yes, you was. The whole time you've been here, you haven't made an effort to meet me half way. Every time you try, you break down. I don't know what you want from me anymore, Edna. You want me, then be with me but stop playing games with me."

"I never once played games with you, David, and what's with the sudden change of mood? Earlier, you were telling me that you would follow me if I left and now, you'll let me go just like that."

"I did some thinking while you were with Zelda. I've been following you since you've been here and it was worthless. You'll never have the same feelings for me as I do for you. I already accepted that." he answered.

"So, that's it? We're done?" she asked, trying not to sound or show that she's upset.

"I guess so."

"Okay, then," she sighed, "I guess it's for the best."

"I don't know why you're acting like this. You should be happy about this. You finally got what you want and now, you can leave without worrying about what I would do."

Grim bit her lip to keep her from getting even more upset than she is already. She walked past David and didn't look back. She wasn't sure where she was heading. She just needed to get away from him. It was true that this was what she wanted but she didn't actually think he would give in to her demands. Her stomach began hurting so bad because she was so upset that she ran into an alley and threw up. Once she cleaned herself up, she slid down the wall and started crying.

David sat at a table outside a deli near his apartment building but he wasn't eating. He stared blankly at the small stack of newspapers that sat on the table in front of him. He felt bad about his conversation with Grim but it had to be done. She expected him to follow her even though she tried to act indifferent towards him. He wasn't going to let Grim make him out as a joke. He was putting his foot down. IF she wants to leave after all I've done for her, he thought, then she could leave by herself.

"Hey there, Mouth." he heard Race in front of him, "still selling?"

"I thought Grim was going to sell half but she had to see Zelda. I can't sell all of this now. It's too late in the day. I guess I'm just going to have to eat my losses." he sighed, "Going to the races?"

"Yeah but I'm just going to wing it. I don't trust this hot tip I got."

"That's got to be a first." David said to himself.

"So, Grim stayed with you last night?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well," he lit a cigar, "she didn't come back to the lodging house last night and she did have a lot to drink at the meeting."

"She stayed for a while but then she went to Brooklyn." he said slowly.

"Brooklyn? You mean she went to see Spot?" he took a drag of the cigar, "Forget about her, Davey. You can't compete with Spot Conlon. Listen, I was with this girl for almost three months." he took another drag, "Spot came by the lodging house one night when she was there and they spent the whole night talking. Three days later, she left me for him. Ain't that something?"

"She said that nothing happened."

"I don't believe that for one second. It's Spot. No girl is safe when they get to his lodging house."

"You sure do know how to lift a guy's spirit."

"I'm just telling you what I know."

"Well, I already knew that and I'm done with Grim. She can stay with Spot." he answered.

"Trust me. That's for the best."

"Yeah, for the best." David said quietly.

Race continued to talk about all the girls he lost to Spot which really wasn't helping David forget about his problems. He wasn't sure if Grim was going to go to Brooklyn or to hunt down Spot. David was sure that Spot wouldn't follow Grim all over God's green earth to make sure she was safe. It doesn't matter anyway, he thought. He was done with her and her games. He wishes her the best but that's all he can give her.


End file.
